


Genosha: The Lost Empire

by Lady_Blackhawk



Series: Fun in Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackhawk/pseuds/Lady_Blackhawk
Summary: Once upon a time, a magical, and technologically and biologically advanced island nation called Genosha vanished in a giant tidal wave. In 1914, a young aspiring explorer named Teddy Altman, an expert linguist gets the chance of a lifetime, to go on an expedition to find the lost Kingdom of Genosha and discover its secrets.Adventure and surprises await. An Atlantis the Lost Empire AU staring the Young Avengers.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Hints of Tommy Shepherd/Cassie Lang, Slight Julio Ricter/Shatterstar in later chapters, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, squinty hint of Rick Jones/Captan Mar-Vell
Series: Fun in Alternate Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/839268
Comments: 22
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking. I usually update on Sundays. May become more often depending on how much writing I get done. Be aware the first couple of chapters will more closely follow the movie and will deviate more and more as we get to Genosha.

Sometime in the BC:

A large wave was approaching the Kingdom of Genosha as massive ships flew in front of it. Blasting it with lava didn’t help, as more and more of the ship began being swallowed by the water.

“We have to warn King Magnus,” said a man with a glow in his eyes.

The wave approached like darkness, people screaming, children running. The King stood firm, “Get to safety! Everyone! Move behind the barrier!” Oh, if only they had more time. He turned to his daughter, young, beautiful, with beautiful curls, holding two boys with different-colored hair. “We must go.” The King grabbed the hand of the boy in white as the other hold on to his mother. He used his free hand to hoist metal-looking barriers out towards the outskirts to halt the wave. The water was proving too much, for not even the master of magnetism could stop the onslaught.

They moved past the people to get to the point of safety when a bright pink glow penetrated through the chaos. It called to the woman, as her son watched helplessly “Ima!” called the young boy. But the band on his arm and his mother disappeared into the sky. 

“Ima!” shouted the other boy, trying to break free of his grandfather’s grasp. But Grandfather held firm.

Light burst from the center of the city, the same spot from where the young woman disappeared to, awakening the golems, who formed a shield around the capitol.

The King grabbed both boys and tucked them into his arm. “Don’t look, kinder.” He said as their entire world disappeared beneath the ocean.

The sea was quiet once more.

A Rainy Fall Day, 1914

It all began in a Smithsonian, at the center of historical study and exploration, an institution of higher learning and new ideas. Or so they say. A place where artifacts, dinosaur remains, and precious stolen valuables from across the world were put on display for travelers, wealthy philanthropists, and the fortunate few who could gawk and point and consider themselves experts.

Somewhere in the fathoms below the museum sat a lonely linguist, looking over an ancient shield, talking to a collection of statues, and masks, meant to represent the board of directors of the Smithsonian institution. 

“Good afternoon, Gentleman,” said a young man in front of a podium. He was blonde, blue-eyed, average built, not gangly, or scrawny, but not buff or big either, fit, with some muscles. He had big round glasses and was pushing them up his nose, as he looked at the paper in front of him. “Thank you so much for taking the time to listen to my proposal.” He was wearing a button-down, arrow collar shirt, a bow-tie, and a vest, with his sleeves, rolled up. “We are all, of course, familiar with the legend of Genosha, an ancient civilization said to have been eons ahead technologically. Texts written by ancient thinkers like Plato and Apocalypse also suggest that Genosha was the beginning of the next step in human evolution until a great flood destroyed the small island nation.” He paused, taking his time. “Some of you may ask, why Genosha. It’s merely a myth. Perhaps a work of fiction?”

He grabbed his carefully constructed cue cards, with Genosha on the cover and dropped the first one. “This is where you’d be wrong.” He used the rest of the cards to show different civilizations' writings on Genosha. “How is it that Apocalypse and Plato both wrote about Genosha in such detail centuries apart? After all, Apocalypse’s work was discovered in Egypt buried in an unopened crypt, with some speculating he had been a Genoshan outcast.

“We know that Genosha had advanced medicine, electricity, and was even capable of air travel. Impossible, you might say? No. Not for them. Many ancient cultures have written about Genosha, from Wakanda to Madripoor. It is rumored that Genoshans had magical powers. This is likely just fictionalization. But we do know they had some kind of immense energy source more powerful than our current technology. Therefore, I propose that we find Genosha, find this power source and bring it back to the surface.”

The young man dropped the next slide which showed a clipping from another source. “This is a page from an illuminated text which describes a book called Pryde’s journal. It is said to be a first-hand account of Genosha, its location, and details about how the people lived.” He moved away from the podium towards a chalkboard, which had the word Morocco, written on it in big letters. “Now. Based on an ancient text from Latveria, scientists believed that the journal is located in Morocco.” He grabbed something below him, a shield, he lifted it and staggered. “After comparing the text to the markings on the shield, discovered in the Carpathian Mountains, I discovered a mistake.” He struggled to hold the shield as he reached out with his sleeves and erased three letters from the board. “Thus, by taking out the letter R, O, and C, and replacing them with the letters N and A, the location of the Pryde journal, and the key to Genosha is not in Morocco, but in, Monaco.” He added the letters, changing the word completely and whispering to himself. “Pause for dramatic effect.” He tapped his fingers on the shield. “With that, Gentlemen, I will open the floor to questions.”

The phone rang as the man placed the shield down on the ground, and jumped on the whiteboard, and the board moved down allowing him access. “Linguistics and cartography, Teddy Altman speaking…” The person at the end of the phone was angry, screaming, taking Teddy from his happier mood down several pegs. “Just one second.” He slid off the whiteboard and headed to a large boiler n the opposite side of the room, he made a few adjustments to the settings, twisting gages, to release the pressure. The machine roared to life and he smacked it with a nearby wrench, releasing whatever had been stuck before. He returned to the phone, his body resting on the board. “Is that better? Of course, yes, won’t happen again…”

He hung up and turned to the other side of the board, where he had carefully drawn a map of the small kingdom of Monaco. “As you can see by this map, I have plotted a route which would take me and a small crew to the historical center of Monaco to retrieve the journal.” He released a breath as the clock signaled 4 pm, his presentation, and the future awaited. “This is it, my ticket out of here.” Nothing else mattered. Only finding Genosha.

As he walked towards the stairs, however, he paused in front of a small stand which had a black and white photo of a young boy with glasses, sitting on the knee of a handsome man with nearly identical features, wearing attire typical of archaeologists, including a pith helmet. Teddy remembered fondly as his father always let him try it on, and as always, the helmet was too big for him. But he never stopped dreaming of the day he could follow in his footsteps.

He looked into a small cabinet and pulled out his father’s helmet to once again try on. It fit. Sort of. But before he could comprehend how to adjust it a tube of mail had come through.

“Dear Mr. Altman this letter is to inform your meeting today has been moved up from 4:30 to 3:30 pm.” Teddy checked the clock, it was now 4:05 pm. This letter was followed by another one. “Dear Mr. Altman, due to your absence the board has decided to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend. Mr. Whitman’s office.” Teddy paled, his glasses falling from the bridge of his nose. “They can’t do this to me!” he shouted dramatically.

He grabbed his scrolls, grabbed his coat and ran out as fast as his feet could carry him.

The gentlemen of the board were boorish men, wealthy, affluent, the prime of DC’s snootiest people. And yet, they were academics, scholars who looked down on anything remotely different, that looked at the world differently, and that thought to ask questions.

“I swear,” said a member. “That Altman gets crazier every year.”

“If I ever hear the word Genosha again, I will step in front of a bus.” Said the second man with a big mustache. The other men nodded, laughing.

“Haha, I’ll push you.” Said the first, shoving the man slightly. The laughter continued. “Oh no!” They saw Teddy as he came running up the hallway.

“Mr. Whitman, members of the board, please wait.” Called Teddy, a set of charts in his hand.

“Oh God, please no,” begged a third man of the five. They began running and locking the door behind them, each one, hiding in a different room to get away from the young man.

But one was left behind.

“Please listen!” begged Teddy. “Sir!” begged Teddy as the last man ran away. “Mr. Osborn, please.” The man continued to run, with Teddy in hot pursuit.

The man, Osborn, slick hair, top hat, big coat, managed to jump into his 1913 pathfinder, the driver shutting the door behind him. But Teddy was right on his tail. “Please, Mr. Osborn, stop!” He almost fell into the vehicle. “If you could just hold….” He pulled out one specific chart. “If you would look…”

“This institution funds scientific expeditions!” noted Osborn coldly, “Based on facts, evidence, not fiction.”

“But isn’t that what Europe thought of Latveria until Charlemagne became the first King to do business with them?”

Osborn ignored him as he gave the man back all his papers. “Besides, we need you here,” he cooed, “We depend on you.”

“You do?” asked Teddy, eyebrow raised.

“Of course,” Osborn continued, his voice turning icy, “Winter is approaching and that boiler is going to need your attention.”

“Boiler?” questioned Teddy. Osborn called to his driver to go and the car began moving. Teddy ran after him on foot. “But there’s a journal! It’s in Monaco! I’m sure of it this time.” He shouted. Osborn wasn’t listening, so Teddy did the only thing he could do, he jumped on top of the car. “Mr. Osborn, I hoped it wouldn’t come to this.” He pulled out a letter. “But this is my letter of resignation! If you reject my proposal….” The driver jerked the car, Teddy falling off and into a puddle, “I’LL QUIT!”

The car stopped just a smidge ahead, and the driver put the car in reverse so Osborn could come back and stare at the young man on the ground. “I mean it, Sir, if you reject my request then I’ll…”

“What? Flush your career down the toilet, just like your lunatic father?” asked Osborn. His voice turned low, softer. “Ted, you have a lot of potential, you even remind me of my son when he was your age. Don’t throw it all away chasing some fairy tale of magical creatures.”

“But I can prove it! Genosha does exist!”

“You want to go on an expedition?” asked Osborn. He took out a coin from his pocket and threw it at the boy. It landed in the water. “Go take the trolley to the Potomac, and jump in! Maybe the cold water will clear your head. Let’s go!” he called to the driver and he sped off, drenching Teddy with water from the puddle.

Well, he didn’t jump in the Potomac, the rain falling was close enough for him. Teddy looked out at the water and the city. Today was a big blow. But it wasn’t about to be the end. Genosha was out there and he was going to be the one to find it!


	2. Chapter 2

Rejected, unappreciated, and through the pouring rain, Teddy Altman walked home to his apartment in Georgetown. He opened and the door and closed it shut with his foot. Home sweet freaking home. No career other than endless research that couldn’t go anywhere without funds and an expedition and that stupid boiler was the very bane of Teddy’s existence. He tried turning on the lamp, to no avail, the power was out. Again. The day everything could be wireless would be a day Teddy would look forward to.

He sighed as lightning struck and for the first time, he realized that he wasn’t alone. With him was a woman with blonde hair. He was close enough to her, in the dark, to realize she was wearing a revealing white dress, and a big fluffy white coat, and a matching hat.

“Theodore Altman,” she said in a lusty, deep voice. Teddy stared at her. He supposed some men would be turned on by her charms. But in a lot of ways, Teddy wasn’t like those men.

“Who…who are you? How did you get in here?” asked Teddy. “Look, if you’re here to rob me, you should know, I work at the Smithsonian…in the basement. I don’t have a lot of money.”

“Kid,” said the woman. “Do you really think if I was here to rob you, I would be dressed like this?” She took a step to sit in the chair. He could see a long slit in the dress. She crossed her long, legs, that would bring most men to their knees. Teddy was not most men. “Your building manager let me in. He was so nice.” Her blue eyes peering through his soul. ‘

“Mr. Elder…” Teddy said. The man was kind enough, even if he was extremely strict with his tenants about everything. He was also far too easily lured by women.

“My name is Emma Frost,” explained the woman. “I am acting on behalf of my employer who’s asked to meet with you for an opportunity of a lifetime.”

“I’m not interested in becoming a Jehovah’s witness.”

“I’m not here to sell you on anything, Mr. Altman,” Emma said annoyed. “My employer requests your presence at his home.”

“Your employer?” asked Teddy. “Who is he?” 

Emma took the young man to the outskirts of the city where a large manor house stood on the hill. Right at the gate was the name Jones. There was nothing particularly telling from that name, he had a college TA named Jessica Jones. There were a lot of people named Jones running around. This gave him no clues as to who this mysterious man would be and what kind of offer, he had for him.

They entered the house which was riddled with paintings, armor, weaponry, and artifacts from all over the world, even some from placed he wouldn’t have ever heard about.

“Follow me!” said Emma coldly, “And don’t drip on the Caravaggio. Walk faster. Mr. Jones is not a patient man.” She walked inside a small brass elevator and shut the door behind him. She then began fussing over him, his clothes, shirt tucked in, hair manageable looking, bowtie on straight, as the elevator began to move. “You will address him as Mr. Jones or Sir. You will stand unless asked to be seated and keep sentences short and to the point. Are we clear?” she asked firmly.

“Crystal,” said Teddy with a gulp. They arrived and she waited for him to get out before she closed the elevator on herself.

“And relax. He’s not that scary…usually…” With an almost evil glint in her eye, she disappeared into the darkness as the elevator left that floor.

Teddy couldn’t help but look around the walls upon walls of books, and maps and a portrait of his father. “Dad?!”

“The finest explorer there ever was,” said a voice. He turned to see a man roughly his father’s age, well the age his father would have been by then. He had long and messy brown hair and was wearing a robe. He had one leg wrapped over his head, his arms stretched wide. “Richard Jones. Rick to my friends, pleasure to meet you, Teddy.” He extended the foot that was on his seat for Teddy to shake while using the other to crack his neck. “Join me in a little yoga?”

“Um…no, thank you, sir.” Replied Teddy carefully. “Did you really know my father?”

“Oh sure, met Marv right before we both started at Georgetown. We stayed close to the end of his days.” Rick said with a laugh as he continued to crack various parts of his body. “Even took me along on a few of his crazy expeditions. That man was certifiable and he never shut up about you.”

Teddy smiled meekly. “Funny. He never mentioned you.”

“Of course not,” said Rick. “He knew how much I value my privacy. I like laying low, being the man behind the curtain.” He coughed but recovered quickly. 

“Mr. Jones.” Teddy began as the man repositioned himself to stand on his head. 

“Rick, please, we’re practically family.”

“Ok…Rick, why am I here?”

“On the table,” said Rick and motioned with his foot in a direction behind Teddy. On it lay a yellow package. On top of it, it said: _To Teddy, all my love, Dad._ “My dad left a package for me…with you?”

“Brought it to me a year before he passed,” explained Rick, as he began to move around the room, stretching his legs. “He said that if anything were to ever happen to him, that I should give it to you when you were ready.”

Teddy tore open the packaging to reveal the Pryde journal, with a purple dragon engraved on it, made out of pure leather, with gold surrounding it.

“Mr. Jones. It’s the journal, _the_ journal. It’s the key to finding Genosha.”

Rick laughed as he headed behind a folding screen. “Genosha? Please! I wasn’t born yesterday, kid.”

“No…look,” Teddy began frantically sifting through the book, “Coordinates, clues. It’s all right here!”

Rick peaked out from behind the screen, “Meh, looks like gibberish to me.”

“That’s because it’s written in an Aramaic-like language that no longer exists.”

“So, it’s useless.”

“Well no, just difficult, you need a capable linguist to read it. I’ve spent my whole life studying dead languages. It makes perfect sense to me.” Jones emerged from behind the screen wearing a gray suit.

“Eh, it’s probably a fake,” he said with a wave of his hand.

“Mr. Jones, all due respect. But if this was a fake, my father would have known and he certainly wouldn’t have left me a forgery. I will stake everything I know. Everything I believe in. This is the genuine Pryde’s journal.”

Rick shrugged. “Ok, so what do you want to do with it?” They moved towards a couple of chairs and a table in front of a built-in aquarium and Rick took a seat.

“I’ll…get funding…. from the museum….”

“They’ll never believe you.”

“I’ll show them. I will make them listen.” 

“Like you did today?”

Teddy is surprised to hear that.

“Yes…No… forget about that. I will do anything, fight with whoever I have to fight to find Genosha. Even if I have to rent a rowboat.” 

Rick smiled. “I am so glad to hear you say that.” He hit a button in the table, which revealed a large submarine model and an arsenal of other vehicles. “Forget the rowboat. This is much better. And it’s all already been taken care of.”

“Why?” Teddy said in a whisper of awe.

“For years your Dad talked my ear off about Genosha this, and Genosha that and endless stories about that journal.” He tapped the book. “I didn’t believe him. One day I had enough, and I told him. I said, Marv if you find that thing, I will fund the expedition and kiss you full on the mouth.” Rick picked up a photo and held it for Teddy to see, showing Rick Jones kissing his father right on the lips. Teddy smiled a bit at that. “The look on my face when he finally found it, priceless.” He set the photo down. “I know Marv is gone, Ted, I wish to God he wasn’t. But I am a man that keeps my word.” He moved to a portrait of Rick and Marv standing together, “You hear that Marv, I’m going to die with a clear conscience.” He sighed. “Your father was my best friend. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for him. And those vultures at the Smithsonian, like Osborn and Sinister, they made him into a laughing stock.”

Rick sighed and turned to look at Teddy. “If I could get just one shred of proof, that would be enough for me.” He shook himself out of the daze. “Now what are we standing around here for? We have work to do.”

“But…Mr. Jones,” the other man looked at him. “Rick,” he added and he smiled, “The kind of thing you’re suggesting needs a team, a crew.”

“Already done,” he walked towards his desk.

“You’ll need geologists, engineers.”

“Got ‘em all. The best of the best.” Explained Rick. On the table were profiles of various people on the team. “James “Logan” or “Wolverine” Howlett, geology and excavation. Good with dirt and knows how to cut through anything, he’s a bit feral. Forge, real name, unknown, got him out of a Sokovian prison. Cassie Lang, and don’t let her age fool you. This girl knows more about cars than you and I can ever hope to. Elijah Bradley, the best field doctor I have ever known, served as your namesake’s physician when he was just in med school. May Parker, lost her husband to gang violence in New York. Her nephew is a cop there now. And of course, General Thaddeus E. Ross. Everyone except Cassie was on the crew that brought back the journal.”

Teddy wiped his glasses on his shirt, “Out of curiosity…where was it?” Rick showed him the picture of the crew standing around Marv and the journal, and a man who appeared to be Cassie’s father if the resemblance was anything to go by.

“Monaco!”

“I knew it!”

“All we need now,” said Rick “Is an expert in gibberish.” Teddy’s eyes widened and he slumped in a chair. This was real now. This was it. “Decision time. The chance to continue the work your father started or the boiler room at the Smithsonian?”

“Ok…um…I’ll need to quit my job.”

“You resigned this afternoon,” explained Rick. Teddy stared at him. He had intended to resign, but no decision had been made yet. “I don’t like leaving loose ends. Your stuff is in storage, your bags are packed, and your apartment has been vacated.” Teddy continued to stare in awe and bewilderment at this man. Rick smiled, “Your father used to say that our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our children.” He picked up the journal. “This is his gift to you. This journal, this legacy. It’s all yours Ted, the chance to prove to the world once and for all that you were both right. So, what do you say?”

“I say…when do I start?”

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” said Rick with a laugh and extended his hand to Teddy.

But this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything happened so fast. It was like the sub was ready to go the second Teddy signed on the dotted line and sold his soul to the mission of a lifetime. A mission to explore the depths of the oceans to find the remains of a magical and ancient people. This was…

_Grumble_

_Brregagk_

Teddy’s stomach was unimpressed by the notion of going out to sea and exploring the depths of the unknown of human history. This was the second time he’d hurled and the ship had only left the harbor ten minute ago. He hadn’t been on a boat since his dad took him fishing when he was 10, just after mom had died.

The large industrial machine, the latest and greatest 20th-century technology had to offer. They could make cars, there were rumors of advancements in medicine to wipe out diseases, and yet, no one had managed to figure out a way to prevent these stomach ailments. The universe wasn’t always nice.

As he was trying to prevent himself from hurling a third time, through deep breaths, and the fresh sea air, he heard an old lady’s voice come over the intercom. “Attention! All Hands to the Launch Bay!”

He sighed, grabbed his bag, hauling the giant duffle over his shoulder and headed down to where he was needed. After getting lost, and a cute sailor showing him the way towards the bay, he finally found it.

“Excuse me,” he said to a nearby person. “I’m here to report in!”

The person turned, a woman, Ms. Frost, but she had ditched the white attire for a black turtleneck, and military-style parachute pants, and combat boots.

“Hello, Mr. Altman.” She said, her sultry voice digging into him. “Lost, are we?

“Pardon me, Ms. Frost.” Came the voice of a balding man behind him. She turned to address the guy. “Are you sure this is enough supplies, there seems to be a significant lack of ingredients necessary for a balanced diet.”

“Edwin, we talked about this. This is like the army; we’re going to be eating rations. Canned goods. You’re lucky we got you the vegetables and spices you wanted. Now buck up!” she told him. Edwin frowned but nodded. 

The alarm bell sounded and that older voice came back on the intercom, this time with more force. “Attention! Attention! All Hands to the Launch Bay! Final Loading in Process!”

“You heard the woman, Altman, move it!” ordered Ms. Frost and Teddy followed a group of men, in full military uniform as they marched together to then be lowered to the cargo hold where the giant submarine was, awaiting what would be a one-way trip.

Teddy couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of the impressive feat of engineering. He stopped just to look at its sheer magnificence.

“Hey kid, watch where you’re going.” Called someone behind him. He turned to see a man with dark hair and a mustache, a bandana on his forehead and wearing a black shirt and dark green pants, with a cart full of dynamite and a toolbox far larger than Teddy could have imagined a toolbox could be. “What are you? Twelve?”

“Twenty-eight,” explained Teddy, admiring the impressive stack of dynamite.

“If you say so,” said the man. “Just watch where you’re going.” The man continued, but one little stick of dynamite fell. Teddy quickly picked it up.

“’ Scuse me, you dropped your um…dynamite, Mr….”

“Forge.” Explained the man taking the stick of explosives.

“What else you got in there?” Teddy tried peaking in, but Forge was blocking his view.

“A little of everything, nitroglycerin, gun powder, glue, copper wires, non-copper wires, clocks, fuses, various other little surprises,” said Forge with a wink and walked towards the sub.

“Finally!” called Rick Jones, wearing a truly shiny, blue, sea-captains uniform. “Theodore, come over here. Please meet General Ross. He led the team to Monaco to retrieve the journal.”

“It’s Teddy, and it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” He extended his hand to the general.

“It’s great to meet ol’ Marv’s genius son.” Teddy couldn’t help but smile. The General seemed pleasant enough, tall, regal, standing straight and at attention, as any general would.

“So, what do ya think?” asked Rick, “She’s a real beauty, ain't’ she?”

“It’s all incredible,” Teddy gushed. “You really went all out.”

“Your father used to say, you can’t put a price on knowledge.”

“Well, whatever the price you paid for this; it’ll be change compared to what we’ll learn on this trip.” Gushed Teddy. 

General Ross smile. “Oh yes, this will be an… enriching trip for us all.” He laughed. “Come on Ted, it’s time to go.”

Teddy and Ross moved towards the submarine. He stopped and turned. “Rick, you’re not coming with us?”

“I’m a lot of things, Theodore, but I’m not much of an explorer…anymore…” There was something ominous in his voice. “Just, do me a favor, for your dad’s sake. Don’t do anything he wouldn’t do.”

Teddy smiled and nodded. They got inside and Ross pointed him in the direction of the sleeping quarters. But he wasn’t ready to go yet.

He followed Ross to the control room, the hub of the entire machine, and watched as everyone got ready to go. 

“Make your depth one-five-zero feet,” came Emma Frost’s voice. But Teddy wasn’t listening. The movement of the people, the bustle and pull of the submarine as it dove into the darkness of ocean proved far more fascinating.

The sub leveled off and Teddy took the opportunity to go to his bunk. He stowed his gear and dropped on an unclaimed bottom bunk, to get a little bit of rest. He probably should have used the time to really study Pryde’s journal (even though he’d already read through parts of it three times) to try to figure out who Pryde was and why he wrote this journal. But he was so excited the other night he didn’t quite sleep as well as he normally did. His apartment was a shack compared to Mr. Jones’s mansion, and the bed was comfortable. But it wasn’t the same.

He just wanted to close his eyes and drift off for a smidge.

“What are you doing, bub?” came a gruff voice from above. Teddy jumped, his head colliding with the top bunk of the barrack.

“Excuse me?”

“Who are you? What is your name, what are you doing here?” demanded the raspy, smoker voice. He had wild black hair, a beard that blended from the sideburns. Teddy stood up to meet the other man. He was significantly shorter than Teddy, standing at just above five feet.

“Um…” began Teddy trying to process this man demanding things of him. He entered Teddy’s personal space, like a dog wanting to meet a new friend and took a deep inhale through his nose, it wiggled and he proceeded to sniff parts of him. “Hey, wait a minute…what are you doing?” But the man just continued to take little sniffs of him. 

“Nevermind, I’ll know in a second.” He took another deep sniff. “lead pencil, number two, soap, unimpressive and generic, cheap brand, paper from a folio circa 1659 England…and ink. These are all elements of…a nerd…also known as a mapmaker, historian, and linguist.”

“Um…yes,” Teddy replied surprised.

“Welcome aboard kid, I’m Logan. Most people call me Wolverine.”

“Is it because you’re furry?” asked Teddy. And Wolverine’s eyes narrowed on him, his jaw opened to reveal a set of strong teeth. He growled. “Um…sorry…I’ll just…um….” He started gathering his things. He turned to leave and bumped into a bare chest. He looked up to see a tall, lean black man, no hair, and an earring in his ear.

“Did he sniff you?” Asked the man. “Wolvie, what did I tell you about sniffing people? It’s creepy and uncool. Normal people don’t appreciate it and think you’re deranged.”

Wolverine shrugged and climbed casually onto the top bunk like he owned the place. “Sorry about him. He’s um…special.” The man in question growled. “The name’s Bradley, Elijah Bradley, medical officer. Everyone just calls me, Eli or Bradley.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Teddy Altman.”

“Altman,” said Eli as he went to grab his shirt and pulled it over his head. He walked across the room to his med bag. “You’re my 3 o’clock.” He pulled out a beautiful, clean saw. Teddy gulped. Eli noted his admiration for the sharp tool and laughed. “Ain’t she a beauty. The catalog said she can cut through a femur in twenty-eight seconds. I bet I can do it in less.” He put it back into his bag and pulled out a tongue depressor. “Say Ah!” instructed the good doctor.

“Oh no, I’m alright really…” but the tongue depressor was already being pressed against his tongue as Doctor Bradley began his medical checkup.

“Where are you from?”

Teddy mumbled something incoherent. “Oh! That’s a beautiful place. I took the train down last year. You fish?” Teddy continued to mumble, as he removed the tongue depressor and stuck in ta thermometer “Fishing is great. Used to do it all the time with my Dad. Alright,” Eli took his pulse as he grabbed two large vials. “You ready to fill these up?”

Teddy choked out the thermometer. “With what?”

Bradley began laughing as the intercom lady came back. _“Teddy Altman, please report to the bridge!”_ He let out a sigh of relief.

“It was nice to meet you Dr…I mean Eli.”

“Nice to meet you too Ted.” Laughed Bradley as Teddy bolted out of the barracks. He then turned to Wolverine. “Really? Was it necessary to scar him for life with your super sniffer?”

“Was it necessary to give him a medical exam right this second?” James Howlett responded.

“I was just having a bit of fun.” Said Eli. “Besides it’s nice to have someone my age on the team, finally.”

“You forgot Lang’s daughter.”

“She’s what? Ten?”

“twenty-one.” Eli rolled his eyes.

The entire team was assembled on the bridge shortly after, as General Ross invited Teddy to begin his briefing. “Thank you! Um…so our first slide…um….” He fumbled with his slides.

“Geez,” said a blond girl wearing a hat, large gloves and overalls, “I used to take lunch money from guys like him.” 

“Easy kid, let him get his stuff together,” added Forge. “He’s an important part of the mission. Without him, there is no mission.”

“Ah got it!” he put the correct slide into the slot, which showed a vague, medieval caricature of something seemingly blue-ish, with wings. “This is an illustration of Lockheed, a sea…cat-like dragon said to be guarding the entrance to Genosha. This dragon is said to have been able to breathe fire underwater. An old text from around the time of the first crusade suggests that this creature was able to fly as well. But this is likely just superstition and folklore, and the actual Lockheed is just a statue of a dragon, put there to ward off weary sailors.”

“Excellent,” exclaimed Ross. “And what do we do once we find it?”

“Do we dig?” asked Wolverine excitedly.

“Not necessarily,” explained Teddy. He turned the projector off and grabbed some chalk. “According to the journal, there’s a path, which will take us down a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean.” He began to draw as he talked “Then there will be a curve and an air pocket, where remnants of an ancient highway should be, which will take us right to Genosha.” 

“General!” called a seaman, “You have to see this.” 

“Turn on the lights.” Ordered Ross. The ocean floor lit up, hundreds upon hundreds of pieces of various ships from various eras covered the ocean floor. Wrecks from every corner of the globe lay forgotten to history.

“General, I’m hearing all sorts of strange things out there.” came the old lady’s voice again. “General Ross!” she called again as Teddy was trying to read the journal out loud.

“Enter the lair of the great dragon Lockheed….”

“General Ross.” Came the voice, bemoaning.

“And…there you will find…the path…”

“General Ross…”

“…that will lead you to the entrance….to Genosha,” said Teddy with a smile, proud of himself for having been able to translate like that on the fly.

“General...”

“Yes, Mrs. Parker,” replied Ross turning to the communications woman, who was sitting in a small alcove. She had a sweet face, and long white hair which had been simplified from a pompadour style to leave a voluminous gray poof, with an added, smaller bun. 

“I think there’s something you need to hear.” She told him.

“Put it on speaker.” 

Mrs. Parker hit a switch and the sounds of the ocean around them could be heard, inkling a mysterious sound.

_Woooshflu Wooosfhlu_

It was like something large was gliding around them, with a subtle, almost playful growl.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound was piercing and moving, just as the sub would advance, so would the noise, always staying out of reach, but not leaving altogether. 

“What is it?” Asked General Ross. “Some whales?”

“It’s bigger,” explained May Parker, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The woosh sound as something glided through the water did little to comfort anyone.

“Are you sure you’re not just picking up some stingrays and amplifying the sounds?” asked Emma Frost as she began to fiddle with the knobs to try to see if the sound changed, or if she heard everything correctly.

“I’m old, not deaf,” said May, swatting Emma’s hand away. “Keep your polished little sticks off my equipment.”

“Is it just me…or is that getting closer?” asked Teddy, as everyone else looked out into the seeming nothingness with fear. But the sound vanished shortly thereafter.

“Well, maybe it’s gone.” Said Emma.

“Helmsman!” ordered General Ross, “Bring us about and tighten the search grid to…” Thaddeus Ross did not get to finish the thought as something hit the sub, knocking it away and everyone tumbled as it spun.

The sub twisted, free-floating in the water, the pressure increased, as the sub hit ocean debris.

Young Cassie Lang, blonde hair peeking from under her hat, raced down the hallways, as it shifted, causing her to jump over men and avoid being hit by bulkheads.

The creature, the whale of a whale returned for another attack.

“I want this…whatever it is served on a platter immediately,” ordered Ross as if it was so simple. They looked out into the darkness of the ocean, only the light from the sub providing illumination. It was…purple? That was unexpected.

The sub was rapidly taking on water.

“Load the torpedoes! Battle stations!” ordered Emma. The creature nudged the sub again and everyone toppled over

“Steady on!” Ordered Ross. “No one panic.”

Wolverine and Forge ended up in one of the smaller pods, designed for a quick escape, but was also loaded with small explosives.

The men took on their battle stations and got torpedoes ready as the creature glided around for another strike. It grabbed the sub, as Teddy was trying to stabilize himself and came face to face with the giant creature.

“Sweet Kirby,” screamed Teddy! “It really is a dragon!”

The creature, with a long snout, big teeth, and glowing eyes could have looked rather cute if he wasn’t gigantic and about to kill all of them.

The Dragon-like monster, however, wasn’t interested in simply destroying its prey. He was toying with it, playing with it, turning the sub in different directions to see what it was. Studying it, or maybe looking for something.

Cassie began closing different parts of the ship to prevent the water from getting in.

“Head to the sub pods!” ordered Ross and a few of the sub pods launched to maneuver better and to fire on the creature. It managed to get the sub free. “All ahead full!” Ross ordered. “Fire torpedoes!” They were launched as soon as the pods were out of the way.

But it wasn’t mean to be, the creature opened its mouth and blasted the sub with some kind of fire, or beam. 

Cassie Lang was having the worst day of her life so far. “Get me the bridge!” She ordered a sailor.

“Sir!” called Mrs. Parker. “Engineering on channel four.”

Ross turned on one of the nearby speakers. “ROSS!” yelled Cassie. “That was a big hit. Too big. We’re taking on water. If it hits the boilers we get blown to smithereens, and we’ll be the lucky ones.”

“How much time do we have?”

“If the bolts hold, twenty minutes. I would assume less.”

“Alright, folks! You heard the lady. Move it!” ordered Ross and the sailors followed as they shuffled Teddy towards somewhere else.

“Parker sound the alarm!” ordered Emma.

_“All hands, abandon ship!”_ Parker's voice carried throughout the ship as everyone, Emma, May, Ross, Bradley, Jarvis, Cassie and Teddy and of course, Parker were ushered into the escape pods.

The escape shuttles managed to make it out of the ship just in time as another strike of fire from the dragon led to the destruction of the sub.

“Where do we go, Altman?” called Ross.

“We’re looking for some kind of large crevice,” said Teddy attempting to shuffle through the book while also holding on for dear life as the smaller subs attempted to avoid the approaching sea dragon.

“There it is!” called Ross and Emma radioed the other ships to follow.

They dove into it as it narrowed and narrowed until the larger escape ship could barely fit and the air pressure was getting to them. Then, up ahead, there was that air pocket. If it was real. That meant Genosha had to be real.

The area was not just an air pocket. It was a cavern, with the remains of what looked like a temple, or perhaps someone’s home, or even remnants of several homes, lay forgotten.

They unloaded everything from the pods and subs and lit one of the few candles that remained, they lit it and sent it adrift into the water. Everyone gathered around hats off, in silence.

“Several hours ago, we stared this mission with two-hundred of the finest men and women I have ever had the honor to work with,” began Ross. His voice, low, like a silk base narrating a story. “We are all that remain.” He took a breath. “I’ll be honest, as you all know I am, we have a crisis. We’ve been up this creek before and we’ve come through paddle or no paddle. I have complete faith that we will be able to do so again.”

He turned from the water. “From here on out, everyone pulls double duty. We all do everything, drives, works, hauls, whatever needs doing, we are a team and we will do it. Are we clear?”

“Sir, yes sir,” shouted the remaining military personnel.

Ross crossed passed some of them to look at Teddy. “Looks like our lives are in your hands, Mr. Altman. You and that journal.” There was a pause as Teddy gulped. “Alright troops, saddle up, we move out in five.”

“Howlett, you’re on the digger. Bradley, you’re driving that truck. Cassie, you’re on the oiler.” Barked Emma.

As they began their journey, they discovered columns and pillars, and stone roads, things never before seen by modern man. The journey was hard, with unexpected creatures popping up and wrong turns.

Along the way, they had to improvise on non-existent roads and overcome cliffs and ravens, as well as another, albeit much smaller monster. The days were long, and it was hard at times not to give up or wallow in despair, as no way out was visible as they rolled beneath miles and miles of ocean.

Teddy was also new at this and under a lot of pressure. Mistakes were made along the way. The day that followed wasn’t easier.

The rations were eatable and somehow Jarvis managed to save a truly impressive amount of food for the crew.

Teddy spent most of his meals alone, reading, translating, pouring over each word.

“He’s a bit of a stick in the mud, that one,” commented Wolverine

“No one asked you, Logan,” commented Forge. “It’s his first expedition, and we’re all counting on him. That’s a lot of pressure to put on a kid.”

“You remember what I was like on our first expedition?” asked Cassie. Wolverine nodded. “And that was with my dad. So, you know. He’s doing his best.”

“Except when he almost got us killed.” Said Wolverine.

“You know, Logan, sometimes you’re a real bastard.” Said Forge and stood up. He walked over to Teddy, who was reading through the journal. “You ok, kid?”

“What?” asked Teddy absently. “Oh, yes, Forge, thanks for checking.” 

They had noticed Teddy keeping to himself. But no one noticed that they were being watched.

One boy, with hair so white it practically glowed, wore a large mask to protect himself. He kept a large enough distance. But this was not good. His grandfather’s fears were coming to fruition.

_“Get back!_ ” ordered the young man pulling someone else back from getting closer.

“ _Oh, come on_!” begged the other, taking off his own mask to reveal a matching face, completely identical, just with different hair color, dark brown. _“I am not about to approach them and introduce myself. I just want to see what they have.”_

“ _Don’t be an idiot_ ,” said the white-haired one, “ _Billy_!”

“ _Tommy, I’m not being an idiot. I’m being cautious, but at this distance, they might as well be clouds in the sky.”_

_“Recon and report back. Those were Grandfather’s orders.”_

The dark-haired twin grumbled something but followed his brother as they headed back.

Shortly thereafter, Teddy found himself standing in front of a tall and wide pillar, just left there, on the side of a cliff.

“Incredible! Imagine the years, if not centuries it must have taken the Genoshans to build this.” Gushed Teddy.

Forge said nothing as he grabbed the kid and pulled him behind a safe area and set off a series of explosions, sending the pillow down and creating a way across the ravine.

“And would you look at that,” said Forge, “It only took me…what? Ten seconds to turn it into a bridge?”

“You just…destroyed it!” said Teddy.

“Well…yes! Sorry, I ruined your moment, kid, but otherwise, we’ll never get anywhere.”

They continued on, as the two Genoshans watched, studying them. It wasn’t long before the snow set in, and after that yet another barrier, this time far larger and made of stone.

“What do you think, Forge?” asked Ross.

“The only way through is to dig, Thad. If I had a torpedo…maybe I could do something. But my supplies aren’t exactly what they used to be.”

Ross turned behind him where a large vehicle with a pointed, cone front stood. “Well, Wolverine, it looks like you’re up!”

The man tossed out his cigar, “Finally!” And started up the machine. He brought it to life and proceeded to turn on the drill which began to penetrate through the wall. But sparks began flying and it came to a quick, and unimpressive halt. “Are you kidding me?” yelled Howlett as he slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He jumped out. “Dumb piece of machinery.” 

Cassie opened the back. “What the heck?” She asked as she jumped inside. “I tuned it this morning, everything was in working order. This is unbelievable.” She sighed, getting out of the truck. “I’ll see what I can do!” She called to Ross and headed to grab her toolbox.

Teddy watched on, looking at the insides of the vehicle. Something was stuck. He got inside, let some of the vents loose and gave it a good whack to get the point across. The machine came to life with a roar.

“What did you do?” demanded Cassie with a hint of annoyance.

“Well, the boiler in this thing is the Humac-54 813 almost identical to the one we have at the Smithsonian. It’s pretty temperamental. The heating cores on the entire line are awful, and stuff gets clogged all the time, so occasionally you have to let the steam loose, allowing anything that could have gotten inside to be pushed out.”

“Thanks for the lecture professor,” said Cassie with a small smile, pushing him gently out of the way and closing everything up. “It’s good to go, Ross!” she called back.

They made it through without further issue and came upon a gathering area and a bridge, with a light source.

“This is it!” said Teddy. “It has to be it!” They were mere steps from the entrance to the capital city of Genosha.

“Alright, we’ll make camp, here for the night!” ordered Ross.

The light dimmed as Jarvis called everyone to dinner. “It’s your lucky day!” he greeted. “I figure you guys will need a little bit more strength. So tonight, Porridge!”

Everyone groaned as he began walking around them with a giant cauldron of porridge. The crew, gathered around the fire, with Teddy once again, on the far end, away from everyone.

“Here’s your porridge, Ted,” said Jarvis passing him a bowl.

“Thanks, Mr. Jarvis,” but he barely kept his eyes on him, as he was fascinated by something in the book.

“You know, he’s always alone,” said Eli, pointing to the blonde-haired man pouring over his books. “That’s not healthy.”

“Did I miss your degree in psychology, bub?” asked Wolverine. “If the kid wants to be alone, leave him be. He’s annoying anyway.”

“I agree with Eli,” said Cassie firmly.

Wolverine rolled his eyes. “Of course, you do, kid.”

“Hey, Teddy!” called Cassie “You want to come join us?” 

Teddy smiled at the invitation and moved with his rations. “Sure! Um…thanks.”

Wolverine stood up and went over to smoke a cigar. Teddy’s nose returned to his book, but at least he was sitting with everyone else now.

“Hey, don’t you ever close that book, Ted?” asked Cassie.

“You probably have it memorized by this point,” said Eli.

“Yeah…but…” he said with a laugh. “But…there’s something weird here…see…” he used the handle of his spoon as a pointer and shifted so he could show Cassie. “See, on this page, Pryde’s describing the powers of the people of Genosha and then it looks like it’s leading up to something that he describes as the heart of Genosha. I thought it was going to talk about the source of Genosha’s technological advancements. But it just cuts off to talk about mutants again, which seems to be a reoccurring theme. It’s like that’s how they refer to their citizens or something…. I’m not sure if I translated that correctly.” 

“Take it easy, kid,” said Forge, tapping the young man on the shoulder. “You don’t have to have all the answers today. No one’s paying you overtime.”

“I know,” Teddy laughed, his dinner being forgotten on the ground. “It’s too easy to get carried away. It’s what it’s all about though, isn’t it? History, adventure, discovery…” the others looked at him blankly. “Unless…maybe you’re all just in it for the money.”

“Well,” said Eli swallowing. “Not completely. But yeah.”

“Same,” said Cassie and Mrs. Parker nodded.

“What Eli said,” said Forge. “Old Wolvie though, absolutely in it for the money.”

“So what’s the other part then?” asked Teddy. He grabbed his neck, attempting to massage it. Eli, having finished his dinner walked over.

“What’s up with your neck?”

“It’s nothing really, it just gets…” within two seconds Eli put his hands around Ted’s head and twisted it in either direction until it cracked.

“Better?”

Teddy moved his neck a little from side to side. “Wow, actually, yeah. That was amazing. They teach you that in Med school?” Ted’s question being forgotten.

Eli shook his head. “Learned it from a Wakandan doctor. My father. He came to the Kansas territory to heal wounded during the civil war. Met my mom,” he pulled out a photo. “The two settled in the Montana territory. Went to Howard, then halfway through my training, I got drafted. I finished my rounds on the battlefield. What a mess. But at least we’re not Europe. That entire continent is a powder keg.”

“Amen,” said Mrs. Parker.

“You guys need anything?” asked Jarvis as he made his rounds.

Shortly thereafter Forge watched as Teddy struggled. “You going to pitch up your tent?”

“Um…I thought I did.” Teddy looked over at the bent-in tent. Forge’s expression remained stoic as she shoved his pillow at him and went to fix the tent, adjusting the legs and stretching out the materials. “I guess I’m still a little bit rusty. I haven’t been camping since my Dad took me when I was a kid.”

“Shenandoah?” asked Forge.

“Yeah.”

“Your dad was so cool,” said Cassie as she finished with her own tent. “He had just this way of being hopeful. Helped my Dad and me through some tough times.”

“I wish he’d told me about this part of his life. He was always so secretive. I know he loved me and he spent a lot of time with me, but I always felt like there was a part of himself he never opened up about. He smiled though. “This one time, we were hiking and he told me about his childhood. He was orphaned at a young age and was raised at some far off military school. But he was so kind, talked about the friends he’d made, but ultimately how the army wasn’t for him.” He saw Wolverine walk towards his tent wearing only a pair of boxers. “So how did you end up here?”

Cassie smiled, as he hadn’t bothered to ask how someone so young and so female ended up on the crew of a multimillion-dollar expedition. People had been underestimating her for years.

“My dad got into some trouble with the law when I was a kid. I think that was part of how he met Rick and your Dad. I don’t know. My dad wanted to retire from this life, and do something else so I took over. I wanted a little adventure in my life and this will help us save up money to open up our shop. Repair cars, maybe even build some of our own one day.”

“That sounds amazing,” commented Teddy. Mrs. Parker walked by, her hair in rollers. “What about you Mrs. Parker. What will you do once you get your share of the Genoshan treasure?”

“Buy myself and my nephew a home somewhere in Maine maybe, where people are nice and neighborhoods are safe. Give him a chance to do what he wants to do,” replied Mrs. Parker getting into her tent.

“He’s a cop in New York, right?”

“Best and brightest.” Mrs. Parker sighed. “After my Ben died, I think Peter blamed himself, so he became the law to bring people to justice like it was his obligation to save people so they don’t have to go through what we did. That’s a lot of responsibility for someone so young.” She brightened up. “Well good night.”

Teddy nodded.

“As for me, I just like building things and blowing other things up,” explained Forge laying down on his sleeping mat.

“That’s not all it is, though,” said Eli walking past.

“There’s a lot more to all of us,” said Forge, and turned on his stomach to better see everyone. “I lost both my parents when I was young and my tribe, the Cheyenne they raised me. I’m pretty good at making things, splints, weapons, explosives. I like to tinker. So, maybe I’ll invent something that’ll help them have a better life. Like a drainage system that doesn’t just reroute the waste to another part of the reservation.” 

“Good night,” said Wolverine, annoyed. No tent, just a mat, and a blanket.

“And um…what’s his story?” asked Teddy.

“Believe me, you don’t want to know. It is a long, terrifying story that does not have a happy ending. Just blood. Lots of blood. Trust me.” Said Eli and the terror in his voice was enough to tell Teddy it was better to leave well enough alone. “And on that note. Good night everyone.”

The lamps were blown out and everyone let sleep overtake them. Tomorrow would be a day like no other had ever been.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see the twins....and a few surprising characters as well...the mystery grows as too many things have been hidden from Genoshans.

A young man, dark hair, watched as the camp became silent.

 _“You’re going to get yourself killed,”_ whispered his brother as he inched closer.

 _“I know what I’m doing.”_ Tommy rolled his eyes.

_“Zaydi warned us, ever since she wrote that journal that one day invaders would come.”_

_“Yes, and how long ago was that?”_ demanded Billy. “ _You said so yourself that our city was in trouble, that we were losing our sense of identity. That wasn’t me. That was you, Tommy.”_

Tommy sighed, _“Ok, yes, but…these people won’t have the answers we need, Billy. They’re dangerous.”_

 _“How do you know?”_ he demanded.

 _“Because look at them. They broke our history on their way here. They have only one goal, to_ _pillage, destroy, and kill us.”_ Billy rolled his eyes. “ _I get that you want to be hopeful, but come on, don’t you think it’s a bit naïve to just assume they’re going to be nice and kind, and have all the answers?”_ Billy sighed and nodded. Tommy placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. _“I want answers too. But we have to be realistic and we can’t get involved with these people.”_

The camp quieted down and the group waited and watched for an hour to make sure everyone was truly asleep before they quietly stepped towards the camp, wearing elaborate masks, with a horned like W shaping the mask, making it look more helmet-like, in bright red.

Billy and Tommy went first with purple masks, and two others, one man, one woman, followed with blue ones, a glow coming from each mask. They found a bag and began sifting through it, a helmet, several writing utensils and a photo of a young boy and his father. Billy shoved the photo to Tommy as if it was proof. He then pulled out a book, the book.

A light shined from one of the tents, Tommy grabbed his brother and zipped away at super speed to get away from it, the journal left behind.

Teddy had woken up and carefully stepped around the tents to find a discreet place to go to the bathroom. He placed the flashlight on a nearby rock, and it shined out to the center of the room, where the giant lamp had been, awakening something.

 _“That idiot is going to get everyone here killed,”_ said Tommy firmly, as little dots came toward the camp. _“Let’s get out of here.”_

 _“Not yet,”_ said Billy. _“Maybe we can help.”_

_“It’s not our job to help them. If we’re lucky, they’ll all just die and we can go back to our lives, undisturbed.”_

_“You know it’s not going to be that easy,”_ said one of the men behind them.

 _“No one asked your opinion Rictor.”_ Deadpanned Tommy.

 _“You could just shake things up a little,”_ suggested a female voice.

 _“Not you too, Banshee,”_ begged Billy.

The little specks were cute, like little butterflies, just with smaller wings. Teddy thought they were adorable. For about two seconds before more of them swarmed around his light. He tried to swat them away first, then grabbed the flashlight to hit one, but as it collided, fire burst out.

He dropped the flashlight in shock and as the little glowing flies began setting things around them on fire.

“Fire?!” said Teddy as more and more of the fireflies descended. “FIRE!” he screamed, waking everyone in the camp. The flies followed him as the tents began to burn.

“Grab the water!” called Frost.

“No time,” called Ross. “Get the gear, save what you can, we have to get out of here. Move it!”

Everyone grabbed what they could, throwing it on the trucks and rolled out as fast as the engine could start. They hurried across the bridge.

“Come on Ted, jump!” called Cassie as something blew up behind him, the force of the blast pushing him instead to the bed of the truck and to Cassie. The explosion led to another one, which caused the bridge to collapse and everyone tumbled down to the ravine.

“Sound off!” called Ross and people groaned. “Cassie, what’s the damage?”

“Two trucks totaled, the digger will probably still run, and I think I could fix rig number four.” Said Cassie as she shined her light around. “This could have been a lot worse. Good thing we landed on something soft.”

Logan sniffed the area around him. “Ash…it’s a dormant volcano.”

Emma shot a flare into the air and watched it go and go. “Could be our ticket out of here,” she suggested.

“Or not,” said Forge, “Unless we can break through it with something big…or sharp. The flare hit the tip of what would have been the way to the surface and split off into either direction as there was nowhere else to go.

“Well, the problem is that while this volcano is currently dormant, an explosion could potentially set it off again. The magma has solidified the volcano completely for the time being. Explosives not recommended.” Continued Wolverine.

“If we could cut just through the top like Forge said, we’d have a clear exit.” Commented Ross. “Mr. Altman, what do you think?” Ross looked around. “Altman?”

“Teddy!” called Cassie looking around.

“Mr. Altman,” shouted May Parker and everyone else began looking frantically around for the young man.

_“How about one scream, they leave, problem solved?” suggested Rictor. “Banshee, thoughts?” But she wasn’t there. “Weird…”_

_“That would be a dead giveaway and they would go after the source of the sound,”_ said Tommy and looked around _. “Where’s my brother?”_ he turned to Rictor, “ _Where’s Billy, Ric_.”

“ _Relax, he’s around here somewhere. He knows how to take care of himself. And Banshee’s probably with him.”_

“ _You forget, he’s not like us. Damn it! Rictor find him_.”

Teddy had been knocked some distance away from the others, landing on a rock, bruising his back. He was partially conscious. He could hear strange voices, in a language long forgotten.

 _“What do you think you’re doing?”_ demanded Banshee.

 _“Look, he’s injured…”_ pointed out Billy.

 _“Yeah, humans get injured and then they die. Sad story, move on.”_ Billy rolled his eyes _“My Prince, I beg of you not to…”_

Teddy opened his eyes to see masks, large, scary masks, he tried backing away, but only to realize his arm was bleeding heavily and he had nowhere to go. He was pressed against the rock. The mask lifted and Teddy looked on in shock, a handsome young man, with bright blue tattoos on his chest and beautiful dark brown hair. He smiled at Teddy and placed his hand gently on his arm, using the other to touch something around his neck. He could feel a sense of relief wash over him as the blood and the gash vanished as if it had never been there.

The handsome man disappeared under the helmet once again.

 _“You’re going to regret that later,”_ came Banshee’s voice.

Billy said nothing, as he heard his brother zoom by. _“We have to go!”_ his brother ordered from a distance. _“Now!”_

“Wait!” called Teddy as they vanished, and the sounds of the digging vehicle could be heard in the background. Teddy ignored it as he pushed himself off and started running after the others. The first one. “Who are you?” he yelled back as he chased after them.

Rictor moved a few rocks towards Teddy, but he dodged them, his determination transforming into sheer dumb luck.

He came through what looked like a clearing into…he could feel the grass on his feet and a sky, warmth, and the shh of waterfalls nearby. “Who are you?” Teddy yelled out.

Teddy stood on the edge of a cliff as his teammates and the digger joined him and everyone matched his shocked expression at seeing foliage, clear water, and a glimmering city in the distance.

“How is this possible?” asked Eli.

“It’s so beautiful,” added Cassie.

Eli put a hand on Teddy’s shoulders. “You did it! You found it.”

From above a group of warriors dropped down as if they had been carried by the very earth around them.

Teddy took note of the mask of the handsome man who saved him, and of the one that was nearly identical to that.

“uh...what the?” asked Eli.

“What the hell?” demanded Ross reaching for his gun. “Who are these guys?”

“…I…” began Teddy. “I think they’re Genoshans…who else could they be?”

“How is that possible?” asked Emma.

The two with the matching helmets took them off and Teddy saw the handsome young man, standing next to his twin, a man with white hair and similar features. They wore golden armbands and wearing blue and purple garments around their waste. They also had matching blue tattoo designs on their shoulders and chest.

“ _Who are you? Where did you come from? What do you want? Why do you talk funny?”_ Demanded the white-haired man.

“He’s talking to you, kid,” said Wolverine. “Don’t screw it up.”

“ _Surface…ship…friend…”_

 _“Friends from the surface,”_ supplied the dark-haired twin with a soft smile.

“ _He speaks funny!”_ continued someone from the back, a female voice, but the mask was still on. 

“ _We… come…peace….”_ tried Teddy again, in broken Genoshan.

“ _He claims to be friendly,”_ supplied the cute one, as Teddy took to noting. The other rolled his eyes.

Teddy decided at that moment to try something different and switched to Hebrew. “Atah medaber Ivrit?” (Do you speak Hebrew)

The cute one jumped up excitedly. “Ken!” He whispered something to his brother about them understanding the language before asking, “Ma shimkha?” (Yes! What is your name?)

“Shmi Teddy,” he indicated to himself. “Parlez-vous Francais?” (Do you speak French?)

“Oui!” said the white-haired one, coldly. The others took off their helmets to reveal a woman with bright orange hair and a cheek tattoo, and a dark-haired older man with a beard and tattooed blue lines around his eyes.

“Well, hello there,” said Logan approaching the woman. “How would you like to….” He whispered something in her ear. Her facial expression was unchanged, but she swung her arm and punched him square in the face.

“YES!” said Cassie like it was a rallying cry. “Finally! It’s about time.” They started mingling with some of the other members and Cassie turned to Teddy. “How is it they know so many languages.”

“Their language must be a root form which other languages developed from,” pondered Teddy.

“Let’s stick to English then.” Deadpanned Ross. “Excuse me!” he called to one of them. The white-haired man zoomed at an instant, standing in front of Ross.

“Wow!” said Jarvis. “Are they witches?”

“They…they have abilities. The legends were true…I…I don’t know…” stammered Teddy.

“You have something to say?!” noted the fast kid coldly.

“We are explorers from the surface world.” Explained Ross, “I am Thaddeus Ross and my people and I come in peace.”

“Is that right?” demanded the white-haired man. “That remains to be seen.”

The cute boy grabbed Teddy’s hands. “Welcome to Genosha!” he said, “Come, you need to meet our grandfather.” He pulled him forward and the others followed.

“May we know your names?” asked Frost carefully. “I am Emma.”

“Tommy,” he introduced himself curtly, with a tone that said if he told you his full name their people would never say it correctly. “And that’s Billy, and our guards, Rictor and Banshee” He motioned to his brother and the others.

“Those sound awful lot like western names,” said May. “But the others don’t”

“They are our human-born names…shortened names for friends,” said Tommy, his voice low. “The others are our mutant names.”

“Mutants?” whispered Cassie to Teddy, who shrugged.

“The king will have our heads,” whispered Banshee.

“Nope, he’ll have theirs,” said Rictor motioning towards the intruders.

As they walked towards the bridge which would take them to the city, Emma looked to the general. 

“Men!” ordered Ross to the enlisted folk, “Head back to the wreckage and salvage what you can. Report in twenty-four hours.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

“This so amazing,” commented Teddy, walking across the bridge. “Their language is a mixture of Aramaic and Hebrew, but it’s still not a direct match. It’s…astonishing.”

“Somebody’s happy,” said Emma to Ross. He nodded. “Sir. There weren’t supposed to be people down here. This changes everything.”

Ross looked her straight in the eye. “This doesn’t change anything!”

As they approached the palace Rictor turned to Tommy and Billy, “If you’re good here, I’m going to check on ‘Star. Maybe you guys can join us for dinner later?” Tommy nodded and Rictor veered left, Banshee giving a slight nod before she too headed towards the town square.

The doors opened and they stepped through a large, long hallway before entering the throne room. Across a pond, with green leafage all around sat an older man, white hair, just like Tommy’s, the great king, wearing long, flowing robes, and a big scowl on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. Things may get confusing as I pretty much wrote my own lore. Not sure if it'll make sense. Let's hope.

The king sat, leaning on his throne, two guards at the doors. One was…Teddy had to clean his glasses just to see. One had a strange device on his eyes, the other was a woman, with elf-like ears, and pink skin, she was like nothing they had ever seen before. Emma, Ross, and Teddy entered after the twins, while the others remained outside. 

“ _We come to honor the great King_ ,” said Billy and Tommy, bowing. Teddy followed suit. _“We have brought…"_

“ _What is this?”_ demanded the great King, “ _You know the rules, only those brought by…”_ He looked as Teddy began taking notes “… _may enter the city.”_

“ _But Zaydi_ …” tried Billy.

 _“And you,”_ he turned to Tommy sharply. _“How did you let him do this? You’re supposed to protect him, keep him out of danger?”_

_“I…” Tommy hung his head._

“ _Why are you constantly treating me like I’m delicate?”_ demanded Billy. _“I am a prince of Genosha, same as Tommy. It’s not his job to take care of me.”_ Magneto said nothing. _“And to that point. That one,”_ he pointed to Teddy, _“Has the journal. They can help us.”_

“ _We do not need their help_.”

“ _Zaydi,”_ tried Tommy. “ _Maybe Billy has a point…”_

“ _Enough!”_ bellowed the king, _“We will discuss this later.”_

“Your Majesty,” cut in General Ross, as Teddy tried to get his attention, “On behalf of my crew, my people, allow me to say, it is an honor to be welcomed to your beautiful nation.”

Magneto raised his eyebrow. “I am King Magnus of Genosha, and you are not welcomed here.”

“We are peaceful explorers and we have a long way looking for...”

Magneto cut him off. “I know what your kind seek and you will not find it.”

“We are merely men of science,”

“And yet,” said Magneto, feeling the metal inside the man’s holster. “You bring weapons.” The metal twisted inside, rendering it useless.

Ross appeared unshaken. “Tools, to help us remove obstacles in our path, nothing more, a means of protecting our people. You can understand that.”

“Your journey has been in vain. Leave Genosha at once and return to your lands.” The king said firmly, standing strong.

“I would do as he says,” said Teddy to Ross.

“Your Majesty,” said Ross with a bow. “If I may, please allow my people to stay just one day so that my men can rest and we can resupply for the long journey back.”

“One day!” ordered Magneto, and metal clinking could be heard all around the palace. “You will leave the mutant nation tomorrow before sundown.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” They bowed and retreated out of the room. Teddy turned back and saw Billy sending him a pout. Tommy folded his arms and waited until Blink and Cyclops closed the doors.

“Are you kidding me?” asked Billy, his anger rising. “Our city is crumbling, our history is being forgotten, and you want to what? Do nothing?”

“You’ve gotten soft.”

“I am not soft,” said Billy and something behind him crumbled, “I’m practical. You’re just too old and bitter.”

“Billy!” tried Tommy, “You can’t just…”

“No! G-d would weep over us if he could see how far we’ve fallen. Our way of life is dying and if that man and his friends, and that journal can answer the questions of our past, maybe we can find a way to survive for another thousand years. Lockheed can’t keep bringing shipwrecked children to our shores. And what of those with Genoshan blood on the surface? Are they to live in ignorance if not fear of their identity simply because you’re scared?”

“I used to admire your curiosity and persistence when you were a child.” Magneto sighed

“Well, I’m not a child anymore. Neither one of us is and we need solutions to problems. We can’t just sit back and do nothing.”

“Zaydi,” began Tommy. “What if we can get the journal. Is there anyone in the city who could still read it?”

Magneto sighed. “Only Katya, but she has not been seen for a long time. Our city is preserved and safe, when the two of you take the throne you will understand the burden and responsibility that will rest on your shoulders.” He coughed and Tommy helped him lie down. “Do not let their charms fool you. You must find out their true intention and stop them as soon as possible.”

Eli and the others were waiting just outside, speaking with a man covered in scales, “Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!” He saw Ross, Teddy, and Emma walking back. “So how did it go?”

“Well…it’s complicated,” explained Teddy. “Billy seems to be on our side and Tommy is unsure. I think he wants to stand with his brother but is conflicted because of his duty to the king. The King…he’s not a fan of ours. I don’t think he trusts easily. If at all. But there was something else. The king got very defensive over Billy specifically. I am not sure why. If you ask me, they’re definitely hiding something.”

“We should probably find out exactly what that is,” said Ross. “Ted, thanks for volunteering.”

“Um, what? Me? Uh…I’m good with books, I’m not exactly….”

“Hey,” said Cassie, “It’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it. Just talk to him, learn about the culture a little, we’ll help if we can.”

“Right…um…ok…”

“You speak the language, and he seems to like you,” said May softly, “You can use that.”

Teddy nodded. “Right.”

Tommy came out by himself and looked around the others. Emma and Ross were the least trustworthy that much he had figured out already. He hid from view with ease and studied them as they split off.

“You can do it.” Said Cassie. Everyone headed off in various directions to do their own thing and to look around and Tommy ended up keeping a distant eye on them, as they walked through the market, choosing to make himself known to the youngest member of the team. “Tommy, right?”

“You knew I was there?”

“You’re really fast. How are you so fast?”

“How are you so short?”

“Well, you tend to inherit various traits from your parents. For example, my hair. It’s just like my Dad’s, but I’m the same height as my mom. What about you?”

“When we reach a certain age of maturity our people gain abilities. Is not like that where you come from?”

Cassie shook her head. “Does everyone run fast?”

“No!” said Tommy. “Some can move the earth, others can fly.”

“People here can fly?” asked Cassie, her eyes widening.

Tommy grinned. “Come on, I’ll show you, and you can tell me all about you.”

Billy meanwhile had stuck around longer, asking his grandfather questions, but the king gave up nothing before falling asleep. Teddy was waiting, pacing around, trying to figure out what to say.

“I have some questions for you,” said Billy, “And you’re not leaving the city until I get them.” He grabbed his hand again, “Come with me!”

Billy took him down several tunnels and around one of the pillars before they ended up in a small quarry. “I have so many questions, about you and your world.” He helped Teddy get off a rock and he could see under his shirt as the clothing rode up during the climb down. “You’re a scholar, correct? You wear these things to allow you to read more texts.” He grabbed for the glasses and tried them on.

“They…uh…look pretty good on you…but uh…I can’t see very well without them,” said Teddy and grabbed the glasses from him.

“What is your country of origin? Are there new countries? What are people like there? Do they…”

“Hold on, hold on,” Teddy cleaned the glasses and put them back on. “I have some questions too. So how about you ask one, then I’ll ask one and we’ll go back and forth.”

Billy sighed. “Fine. What is your first question?”

“So…I know the story of the great flood, but…how did you all manage to survive…and come down here.”

“It is said that a man named Apocalypse had been banished from our nation for crimes against Genoshans. He wanted revenge and created a great flood to wipe us out.”

“Apocalypse…he would write the story of Genosha. He wrote that the gods became jealous of Genosha and your advancements and sent a great flood to wipe you out.”

“We’re monotheists,” explained Billy. “There’s more if you want to know?”

“Please continue.”

“I don’t remember the flood itself. I remember people shouting and everyone around us being scared. I remember Tommy and I were running out of the palace with our mother and grandfather. Then, there was this bright light. It called our mother. Zaydi says she was chosen to save us. We never saw her again. Zaydi tried to shield us, but Tommy says he saw the Golem begin to move. They created this shield…”

“I’m so sorry. I lost my mother when I was little and my father just a few years ago…” Realization set in. “Wait…you remember all of this? Because you were there? You…that would make you, that means you’re…” he started counting mentally in his head. “Several...hundreds of years old…”

“And?”

Teddy coughed. “Um…you uh…look good.”

“You do too!” said Billy. “My turn. How is it that you found your way here?”

“Well it wasn’t easy, that’s for sure.” Said Teddy and reached into the pocket of his large pants. “If it wasn’t for this book…”

Billy snatched it out of his hand. “Pryde!” he began flipping through it.

“You know him?” asked Teddy.

“Her!”

“Her?”

“She was one of us,” said Billy. “Katya Pryde, wrote the journal to teach future generations about our culture and history. One day an intruder arrived in the city. We didn’t know it at the time, but he stole the journal from Katya. She hasn’t been seen since.”

“Oh…I’m so sorry…I didn’t think about where this journal came from…” said Teddy.

“It is a Genoshan artifact…. And you can read it?”

“Of course,” Teddy readjusted himself a little to get to the big question, “Um, second question. Legend has it that your people possessed a great energy source…”

“You can read this!” demanded Billy. “This, right here.” He shoved the book at him.

“Yes, I can read Genoshan…I’m a linguist, that’s what I do…back to my question…” Billy looked blankly at the words on the page. “You can’t read it, can you?”

“The only people left are Zaydi and Pryde, but she hasn’t been seen in a very long time.” Billy said, “And Zaydi’s eyesight isn’t what it used to be. Please show me…”

Teddy began reading the passage that spoke of the entrance to Genosha. “How’s my accent by the way?”

“Nasally, you have to add phlegm on the _h_ and _ch_ sounds.” Explained Billy.

“Right…I’ll uh work on it.”

Meanwhile, Tommy was showing Eli and Cassie around the outskirts, where people lived in homes.

“So everyone in Genosha has powers?” asked Cassie. “How does that work?”

“We’re just born that way. Our powers manifest themselves usually when we reach a certain level of biological maturity. But everyone’s powers presents itself at a different time. I got mine very early on. Sometimes powers show up during moments of anxiety or distress, like a defense mechanism. No two powers are the same.”

“And your brother?” asked Eli. Tommy ignored the question and steered them towards a stall with food. “What’s this?”

“Try it and find out,” replied Tommy with a genuine smile. Eli put the berry-like item into his mouth.

“Fruity!” he commented. Tommy grabbed another and handed it to Cassie.

“Delicious!” she said.

As they were walking through the market a man with red hair and a tattoo around his left eye greeted them.

“My prince,” said the man, a small formal nod followed.

“Come on ‘Star, you’ve known me all my life, why can’t you ever call me by my actual name?”

“You are a prince; therefore, it is customary I address you as one in public,” explained the man. “These must be the surface dwellers we’ve heard so much about.”

“You already know about us?” asked Eli. “I’m Eli and this is Cassie.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” said ‘Star with a small bow. “News this large tends to travel fast. You must all join us for dinner.”

“Rictor already invited us, but I wasn’t sure how you and the little one would feel about strangers.”

“Bring your new friends. It will be a night they’ll never forget. I must finish gathering supplies and commence with preparations immediately.” ‘Star waved to them as he continued on home.

“I don’t think there’s a single moment of this trip we could ever forget.” Said Cassie. “Are ‘Star and Rictor brothers? Roommates?”

Tommy looked at her, eyebrow raised, head tilted to the side, looking at her like she had three heads. “Of course not, they are…um…Beshert. It means…um…” He didn’t quite know how to explain “When one person and another person love each other.” He put a hand on his heart. “And they are meant to be, they decide to have a family.”

“Wait,” said Eli, “You’re telling me they’re married?”

“Married!” said Tommy. “That is the correct word, I think.” The two surface dwellers looked back blankly. “Do people not have Beshert where you are from?”

“They do,” said Cassie. “But usually only if it’s a woman and a man. So that they can raise a family, have kids.”

“But what happens when you have bashert between two women or two men?” asked Tommy. “What you do then?”

Eli and Cassie exchanged looks. “Well…”

“In most of the cultures of the surface… it doesn’t happen,” tried Eli. He wasn’t entirely right. Of course, it existed. But hidden, in shadows, in people’s homes, never allowed to express it for fear of public shaming, or prison, or worse. “And where it does, it isn’t allowed.”

“Why?” asked Tommy.

“um…I don’t really know, actually,” said Cassie. “Maybe our world can learn a few things from yours.”

“You will learn the true meaning of bashert tonight,” said Tommy pointedly.

“How is it that you are Tommy, but they are Rictor and ‘Star? You said something about human-born names?”

“When we gain our powers, we are allowed to choose a new name if we wish. Some, like ‘Star, do not have a human life, or parents to remember, thus his mutant name, is his true name. For example, my father has a guard, he is named Cyclops, but he prefers his human name is Scott. We are mutants. This is just how it is.”

“Mutant is the term, then?” asked Eli. “So, this is something in your biology then?” Tommy nodded.

“Wait, Tommy. Do you have another name you go by?”

“Meherah…it translates to mean speed,” explained Tommy. “Come, there is more to see before we go to dinner.”

“What about your brother?” Tommy briefly glanced at the faintly purple crystal around his neck.

“Come, we should pick up something to bring to Ric and ‘Star’s for dinner.”

The remanence of the Genoshan kingdom looked as vibrant as the day they were covered by miles of ocean. But beneath it all lay a secret, several secrets, in fact, just waiting to reveal themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I've never written lore before so we'll see how it turns out.

Billy took Teddy further around to what looked like a device one could ride, shaped like a fish, with its mouth open. But no wheels.

“What is it?”

“I think it’s some sort of traveling device,” explained Billy. “But I have tried everything and I cannot get it to work. Maybe you will have better luck.”

Teddy leaned over the ship to read the writing around it. “Insert the crystal into the slot!”

“Did that, yes!” explained Billy.

“Three quarter turn to the left?” Billy nodded. “While your hand was still on it?”

“Yeah…no…” Teddy smiled and moved out of the way so Billy could insert his crystal into the slot, his hand resting on the pad, he twisted the key. The machine came to life before them.

“You did it!” said Teddy. Billy jumped up and hugged him tightly. Teddy froze.

“No, you did it.” He let go and Ted walked around the car.

“This is incredible,” He noted, “It’s a vehicle. I bet you could see the entire city in this…”

“Let’s go for a ride, then,” said Billy hopping on the fish-like floating device, and extending his arm out for his new friend to take, “Come on.”

“But how do you know how to fly it?” asked Teddy.

Billy looked between the pad and the crystal. “I just do! Come on!” Teddy took the offered hand and hopped on behind him. He touched the pad and they floated up into the sky, floating high above everything, but remaining hidden from view. The force of the lift shook Teddy slightly, and he wrapped his arms around the prince’s waist to steady himself.

Teddy looked out on to Genosha and his eyes began to water. “Is something wrong?” Billy turned, grabbing his cheek gently. Teddy gulped and pulled away from the prince. “You’re crying.”

“Uh…no, just have something in my….” Teddy reached to clean his glasses again. “Yeah! Your city is so—I’ve dreamed about finding this place since my father first told me the legend of Genosha. I just…I can’t believe it’s real.”

“Well, I think your world is fascinating. You came here on metal machines. And you have that cone-shaped thing that can dig through the wall. We have people for that. But you, you have machines.”

“You saw that?” Asked Teddy. “You guys were following us!”

Billy shrugged and looked at the sky above the clouds. “Come, we should go or we’ll be late for dinner.” He touched the pad, to get it to lower him, but it began to glitch. Too much energy had been received and the machine went haywire, fritzing. “Hold on tight!” Billy tried to steer it, the adrenaline rising as the fish device began to twitch as if a horse trying to shake its rider.

A large force of power and the two were flung from the device, but instead of smacking into the stone, they were gently floated down, by a burst of blue energy, slowing them down. Teddy landed first, and light, the source of the energy, let go, and Billy fell on the ground right on top of Teddy.

“That was so strange? What happened?”

“I…” tried Billy. “I don’t know.” He tried to stand up on his arms, his nose brushing over the linguist. He sat up ever so slightly, to adjust his position before he began to lean in. But Teddy placed his hands to lift himself, sliding away from Billy.

“We should…uh…you said…dinner?”

Billy looked at him confusingly. “Do you not…” but Teddy was already walking back towards what he thought was the way back. “It’s this way.” The prince pointed in the opposite direction.

The surface team reunited with each other at the humble home of Rictor and ‘Star, full name Shatterstar. Wolverine was absent, but Forge had made it with the others.

“Cassie, Eli, Forge,” explained Tommy, “Allow me to introduce to you, officially, our good friends Rictor and Shatterstar and their daughter, Sophia.”

“I will have a much better name when I get my powers,” said a small, brown-haired girl.

“You would disrespect your parents so much?” said Rictor clutching his heart. “We took so long to choose your name. Pots were broken, things were set on fire, and this is how you betray us.” Sophia laughed and patted her dad gently on the arm.

‘Star came out with plates. “Dinner is ready!” He placed the plates on a table and kissed Rictor.

“Hold on, we’re still missing Billy,” said Tommy. He looked out the window to see Billy and Teddy approaching, talking. The awkwardness of the earlier moment seemingly forgotten. Tommy’s eyes narrowed on the pair, by the looks of it, Billy was getting attached. Zaydi wouldn’t like that. Not one bit.

“Here comes the Prince,” said ‘Star with a bow as they approached.

“Papa!” whined Sophia, “Can we eat now? M’ hungry,”

“Of course, m’lady,” said ‘Star, grabbing the little girl, and carrying her to where pillows were organized so that everyone could sit. He plopped the little girl down between him and Rictor and kissed the top of her head.

“Um…so what is it that you do?” asked Cassie.

“How you say…?” Asked Shatterstar, looking to Rictor.

“Ah, enhanced physical and mental skill. He is a great fighter. But is mostly retired now. He helps our people learn how to use their powers.” There was something else there, but Rictor did not elaborate.

“I keep my skills sharp,” explained ‘Star with a sweet look at his husband. Rictor coughed slightly and hid his blush while drinking some kind of juice. 

“I do have a biological question,” said Eli. “How is it that Sophia is your daughter? Is she from a previous relationship?” Rictor and ‘Star exchange looks. “Sorry, is that a rude question?”

“Sophia was rescued by Lockheed off a sinking ship as a baby.”

“That giant purple monster?” asked Cassie.

“He’s not a monster. He is a protector,” explained Billy. “Sophia’s father was a ruthless man who attempted to break into Genosha. Lockheed destroyed the ship, but he sensed Sophia as one of us.”

“How is that possible?” asked Teddy.

“We do not know,” said Rictor. “It doesn’t happen often. But he saved her and we’re grateful.”

“Lockheed is our protector!” said Sophia brightly.

“There’s a lot the Pryde journal left out.”

“Katya wrote it with a purpose, for us, not for the average man,” explained Tommy almost angry. “Our people need not fear Lockheed.”

“Eat, please, whilst the food is still good.” ‘Star looked at Forge as if he was trying to find something inside of him.

“Your name is odd. Where does it come from?” asked ‘Star.

“My people are a lot like you,” explained Forge, “Though we do not have powers.”

‘Star did not appreciate that explanation. But got distracted when Sophia wandered over and sat down next to Teddy.

“You wear funny things on your face. Can I see them?” Teddy laughed.

“Sure!” Teddy took off his glasses and handed him to the little girl. They were far too large, barely able to sit on her face.

“Look Abba,” Sophia noted. “I’m the fire guy.”

“Fire guy?” asked Teddy whispering to Billy.

“Um…yes,” explained Billy. “Your flashlight scared the firebugs, which led to them setting things on fire. Rictor must have told Sophia what happened.”

Teddy blushed and started eating. The fish was amazingly cooked and there was a grain that went with it that was unlike anything he had ever tasted.

“Wait, this thing is still alive,” said Cassie.

“That’s why you gotta eat the head, that’s where all the nutrients are,” explained Eli putting something in his mouth “Tastes just like shrimp.”

Cassie laughed.

“So, Wolverine is not like the animal?” asked Billy. “But he is feral.”

“Pretty much,” supplied Eli.

“You are a doctor,” said Tommy. “And Forge….is the guy who blows stuff up. Thus, Cassie is your engineer. I must ask then, what purpose does Ross serve?”

“He’s kind of like the boss, he oversees everyone, keeps everyone safe.”

“And Frost? Who is cold, but that is another word for distant, and you do not know how often she gets colds, which means sick?” clarified Billy.

“She’s kind of like our other protector,” explained Teddy. “And she is cold, but she does her job well.”

“Your language is confusing,” said Billy. The others laughed, nodding.

“What did you expect to find in Genosha?” wondered Tommy.

“Honestly?” asked Teddy. “I expected to find some broken pottery, maybe some relicts, answers to history’s largest questions. But I never expected to find a thriving civilization, with vibrant people, and incredible culture.”

“After dinner, I will show you.” Said Billy with a whisper and nudged him slightly.

“Have you guys seen Mrs. Parker?” asked Teddy.

“I saw her and Mr. Jarvis in the market. They had made alternate dinner plans.” Said Cassie. “They seem to be enjoying the country. What are these crystals you all wear?”

Tommy chose to ignore the question and took a large bite of food. “Where do you come from?”

“Florida. It’s basically a planet of its own. But the weather is always warm, like here. But we have more people.”

Eli sent Teddy a pointed look. “Do you guys mind if I confer with my pal, Ted, here?” He walked around the pillows and as everyone else ate, the two stepped into the evening air. Out of earshot.

“I don’t know if you noticed this. But I noticed there are certain questions they deliberately don’t answer, or they half-answer.” 

“Like when Cassie asked about the crystals?”

“And about Billy’s powers.” Supplied Eli. “There’s a lot they’re not telling. And Ross is going to want answers.”

“They don’t trust easily. I think we can understand that. We’re strangers, weirdoes. Maybe they don’t want invaders coming and pillaging their land.”

“There are people here with unusual physiologies,” noted Eli. “Some have pink skin; one child had antlers. I am certain I saw at least one person with a tail and they claim it’s just how they’re born. How is that possible?” 

Teddy shrugged. “I guess the word is mutant, right? I remember it from the journal…wait…” He went back inside to grab his journal, sent a casual wink to Billy before returning to his friend. “There was a word here I think I mistranslated. I thought it meant…” he flipped through the journal, going back to a description of Genoshan citizenry. “I thought it meant advanced, like smarter than us. Now I think it meant more evolved than us, biologically.”

“What? Like Darwin?”

“They may be the next step in our evolution as humans,” said Teddy as the realization dawned. “That explained the other writings of Apocalypse. People thought he was a madman. But he was talking about himself, about Genosha.”

“Ted, slow down. You’re not making any sense.”

“Apocalypse was one of the two who wrote about Genosha, he knew details Plato didn’t. But that’s not the point. He wrote other things. His last writings talked about how one day others like him would rise, people with powers, how it was only a matter of time. Now, I know from Billy that Apocalypse was cast out of Genosha and he was the one responsible for the giant wave that trapped people here. The question is, how are they still alive down here, what’s keeping them here, safe.”

“You gotta find out. We leave tomorrow. And I doubt their King is going to let us take any souvenirs.” Eli pushed. They looked back and Sophia was now wearing a bandana and running around pretending to be Forge. “They’re nice people.”

Teddy’s gaze lingered towards Billy. “Yeah. They are.”

While Eli and Teddy were outside Tommy pressed Billy. “ _What did you find out about them?”_

“ _I had a little fun! Turns out we had vehicles, Tommy. We could fly_.”

“ _We have people for that_.”

“ _No, I mean we had technology. They work! Teddy and I made one work! We got to see what Genosha looks like from the sky…”_

“ _Really? That’s what you found out? Billy, come on. You had a mission_.”

Billy rolled his eyes. “ _Ok…something else happened…”_

“ _Oh no,” said Tommy looking at his brother. “Don’t tell me you like the surface dweller_.”

“ _Why not? You seem to be getting cozy with the short girl.”_

_“I am doing only what I need, to get information.”_ Tommy remained stoic but wavered under his brother’s gaze. He sighed. “ _She’s…sweet.”_

_“And I think Teddy is sweet too. They know about Apocalypse. And Teddy can read Genoshan. He helped me figure out how the vehicle worked.”_

_“I love you; I do. And I hope you know what you’re doing, but you need to be careful. I have to protect you, remember?”_

_“I’m not a child. I can take care of myself.” Said Billy. “But thanks.”_

“You get the feeling they’re talking about us?” asked Cassie.

“Tommy says you’re sweet,” said Sophia with a big grin. “Prince Tommy and Prince Billy have been pretty sad for a while.”

“Why?” asked Cassie as Forge was in conversation with Rictor and Shatterstar.

“I don’t know,” said Sophia. “No one tells me anything. I just notice things.”

“Can you tell us what that around your neck is?” asked Cassie. Sophia shook her head.

Eli and Teddy returned at that moment and dinner continued without interruption. It turns out that Rictor and Shatterstar had known each other for a long time. But did not realize they were in love until much later. Realizations can happen anytime, usually a bit too late.

There was a lot of information missing, Teddy noted. But answers were much closer than he thought. 

Meanwhile, on the other side, Ross and Frost were quite busy getting their things in order. Weapons and ammunition had been rounded up and several sticks of dynamite remained intact and for use.

“Set three chargers and timers,” ordered Ross. “We want to make sure they’re distracted when we get the energy source.”

“Isn’t this a little overkill? The twins seem to like us, what if we just asked, I am sure if we made the case that we need resources to leave they will help us?”

Ross looked at her. “You really think that old cook is going to just let us take their resources and leave? Those two might like us, but they take their orders from him.” He moved toward her, staring her down, coldly, “And you take your orders from me. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” said Emma equally cold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late. The days get away from me and work's been crazy.

As dinner ended and Sophia promptly told everyone she needed to go to sleep or else she would be cranky, everyone split off.

“Be safe, and may your journey home be swift,” called ‘Star, arm draped tightly around Rictor’s waist.

“It sounds like he liked us, and yet it also sounds like he’s very happy to see us leave,” said Eli.

“We are intruding on their land, and we barely have permission to be here,” added Forge.

“They were really nice,” said Cassie, “And it looks like they are great dads to Sophia.” Tommy hid a small smile behind them.

“Want to circle back around and check with Ross?”

“We probably should. I hope none of the men got hurt trying to salvage things.” Eli turned to Cassie. “You want to stay with Tommy or head back with us?”

Cassie seemed conflicted for a moment. “I think I will stick around if Tommy doesn’t mind? Then again, I’m still not quite sure where we’ll sleep tonight.”

“I think I saw the men setting up camp just on the outskirts of the city, where the digger is.” Explained Forge.

“Hey Tom,” called Cassie. “What’s there to do here at night?”

“Well….” Smiled Tommy, “There is one thing…But it’ll be faster if I take you there…” Cassie hesitated for a moment before nodding. He grabbed her gently and the two zoomed away to the steps of the palace.

Cassie stumbled as Tommy let her go and proceeded to lose her entire dinner right there on the ground. “I’m so sorry. I should have warned you. First-timers usually um…”

“Hurl!” supplied Cassie. Tommy vanished from view, returning a second later with a small cup. He handed it to her.

“Drink this!” he told her. She did and felt a small sense of relief washing over her insides. “So, what are we here to see?”

“Watch!” he suggested. “Her name is Dazzler, and she has a voice like no other. But that is not her power.”

While Cassie and Tommy were in for a little musical light show, Billy took Teddy towards the ruins of an old temple. It was more of a large cave now, with long-forgotten columns seemingly being the only reminder of a bygone era of what used to be there.

Billy handed him a lantern to hold and caught a couple of the little fireflies to illuminate the evening. “All the tech and powers and you guys still just use lanterns?”

“Sometimes,” Billy replied ominously. There was a fallen column right at the entrance.

“These guys are pretty cute,” noted Teddy. “When they’re not being little pyromaniacs.” He caught one and placed it inside the lantern. “Your people are amazing. You’re thriving, you’re magical.”

“We may have abilities. But our people are not what they once were. We are losing ourselves and I worry how much longer we can stay down here with the resources that we have.”

“Is there anything I can do?” asked Teddy.

“I am glad you are volunteering.” Billy grabbed the lantern and attached it to a stick. “This is why I brought you here. To ask for your help.” They entered the cave and Billy set the lantern down on a nearby wall, which triggered a reaction, the fireflies were released, setting off a fire, which lit up the cave as far as the eye can see. “There is a mural inside this cave with writing all around it. I’ve pieced that it is talking about the Golem, but beyond that, I’m not sure. I am hoping you can tell me what happened to our mother.”

“I’ll be glad to help,” said Teddy eagerly. They walked for a bit, where more of the old walls could be seen, in front of a pool. “We can start with this wall right…um…” he turned back to Billy and found him taking off his tunic, and the wrap-around his waist. “Um…Billy, what are you doing?”

“You can swim, correct?” Billy took off the wrappings to reveal trunks. Teddy gulped.

“Um…yes, I…uh…I can swim.” His cheeks glowing red.

“Good! Come, it is this way.” Teddy followed to where Billy was and took off his shoes and pants, and gently walked into the water clad in only his boxers. Billy dived into the water, with Teddy close behind, traveling though the larger points of the temple, and coming up on yet another air pocket.

Maybe it was the water. Teddy wasn’t sure, but it felt like Billy was glowing as he guided them to the air pocket. “It’s just a little further.”

He went under again and guided them to a spot where the water had receded and they could walk on land. The temple’s central point had been preserved and Teddy began to read, with Billy illuminating the room. But how? Teddy had no time to wonder.

A voice crept in from the wall _get out_ , it whispered. Teddy jumped.

“Did you hear that?” he asked. Billy shook his head. But the voice came again. This time it was unmistakable. “It’s coming from the wall. It’s like there’s someone on the other side. He backed away to the opposite wall. But the voice followed.

“Wait…” said Billy. “A voice? Through the wall?” The glow increased, expanding until it reached the wall and it looked as if someone had been pulled from it. _“This is Prince William. Show yourselves to an heir of Genosha._ ” An older woman, but not much older with bushy, dark brown hair peeked through the wall. She could have been Billy’s sister,

“ _Billy? Is that you? Did you do this to me?_ ” demanded the woman, unable to move from her position, half out, half somewhere else. “ _You couldn’t identify yourself before you set that burst? Release me!”_

“ _You’re not one to make ordered Kitty_!” Billy said with a smirk. But the hold released regardless. She burst in through the wall as if it wasn’t even there. She floated right on-air and hugged the prince. “ _I can’t believe you’ve been here all this time. How is it no one ever bothered to check?”_

“ _No one ever wonders into the creepy abandoned cave on the outskirts of Genosha. It’s one of the few places of history that managed to survive.”_ She touched his cheek and took in the sight of him. _“My, you’ve grown so much.”_ She smiled at him. But it faded the moment she saw the other man. _“Who is your friend? Based on the ocular devices on his head, I would say he isn’t local_.”

“Kitty…this is Teddy. He found your journal.” Billy explained in English.

“Why?” asked Kitty looking above. “Why is Hashem punishing me so?”

“It isn’t a punishment. It’s a gift.” Said Billy. “He can help us unlock the clues of the past. You haven’t been around Kitty. Our people, our culture. It needed help. They showed up.”

“They?!” demanded Kitty. “There’s more of him? And Magneto let this stand? My, my, he’s gone senile and soft in his old age.”

“Kitty!” begged Billy. “There are secrets buried here that need to be unlocked. And he was the only one who could help me do it. He has the journal and he can read it. So, forgive me if I’m interested in saving our people so that we can still have a future.”

Kitty sighed. “My journal. Where is it?” she demanded.

Teddy nodded. “It’s back on the surface. I didn’t want to damage it…”

“Bring it!” she demanded. “Now!

“Won’t it get damaged in the water?” Kitty’s eyes narrowed on him; her eyebrow rose. “Or I can just stop talking and go get it.”

“Do you know the way back?” asked Billy. “I can come with you?”

“No, no. You…um…I’ll be right back.” The glow followed him as he swam back to the surface.

“Do you have to sound so much like Zaydi? It’s like you’re related or something.” Mouthed Billy. “Teddy's a good person. He’s nice. He wanted to help.”

“Oh, I’m sure he wanted to help alright.” Noted Kitty. “Did you see. The second you trapped me in the wall. He couldn’t take his eyes off you.”

“I don’t think he’s interested.”

Kitty snorted. “Oh, he’s interested alright. He’s just completely confused as to what it is, he’s feeling. I may live with my books. But I still have eyes, bisl eyner.” (little one).

Teddy returned a few minutes later with the journal, completely undamaged by the water. “So it does have the answer?” demanded Billy.

Kitty flipped through the journal, moving away from them. “Hey! Hold on a second!” she stopped, turned back to Teddy, and pushed him up against the wall.

“Kitty!”

“There’s a page missing!” She shoved the book in his face with one hand.

“I didn’t do it! I swear!” Teddy said as her hand began to phase through him. “I thought there was a page missing. But I wasn’t sure. I don’t know where it is. I just know my father gave me the journal. It could have been ripped out centuries ago for all I know.”

Kitty glared at him.

“Kitty, stop it. Leave him alone. What’s on the missing page?” asked Billy.

“Doesn’t matter!” said Kitty. “Have at it. If you think you can piece together the secrets of Genosha, I wish you well.”

“You’re just like Zaydi,” snapped Billy. “All these buried secrets and half-truths and bitterness and distrust of anyone new. I am so sick of it all.” His anger grew.

“Billy, calm down,” said Kitty, letting go of Teddy. “You need to relax.”

“I don’t want to relax. I can’t sleep! Every night I see disaster. I see our people dying. I see our way of life being destroyed and everyone acts like I’m some child who doesn’t understand.” Raw energy erupted from his fingers; the ground began to shake.

“Billy, please,” begged Kitty. “You need to stop, right now.”

“Or what?” demanded Billy, his eyes almost glowing, rising slightly in the air.

“Hey, Billy,” said Teddy. “I made you a promise to help. And I’m not leaving here until you have those answers.” He walked over to touch him gently, but a shock pushed him back.

But it was enough to jolt him awake. Billy stumbled a little, reaching for his head. “um…what just happened?”

“Nothing,” said Kitty quickly. “You just had a little issue with your powers. That’s all. Happens to all of us.”

“Oh, Teddy,” Billy said, rushing over to him and letting the crystal heal him. “Are you alright. Did I... did I hurt you?”

“Not a problem,” said Teddy standing up. “But what was that? To be honest, I didn’t think you had any powers.”

Kitty sighed. “How many with you? Your crew, your team, how many?”

“Don’t answer her. She doesn’t need to know everything; consider she abandoned the city.”

“Abandoned?” demanded Kitty. “That’s not…you think I abandoned the city?”

“That’s what everyone thinks. That after you lost the journal you felt guilty and isolated yourself.”

“That’s not what happened,” said Kitty. “Come, I will show you.” She grabbed both of their hands and phased them through a wall, revealing a workshop with scrolls upon scrolls of ancient knowledge, a seat, a bed, and a few homely items

“What is all this?” asked Teddy.

“You heard of the library at Alexandria?” Asked Kitty. Ted nodded. “Welcome to the remnants of the library of the House of Magnus.”

“This used to be a library?”

“The murals out there,” Kitty indicated to the wall, “will only tell you half the story. When my journal was stolen, I felt guilty, that part was true. But your grandfather, being a wise king, saw an opportunity. He asked me if I would go and see what I could recover from the library. Sadly, too much has been lost and the answers I have been looking for are just as far away as they were centuries ago.”

“What answers?” Asked Billy. “Will it tell me what happened to my mom? Why we’re all still trapped down here withering away?” 

She thought for a moment, “This is a conversation better had with your brother too. Bring him back at first light and I will answer all your questions.” Said Kitty. “There are things you need to know, especially with the likes of outsiders in our midst.”

Kitty pushed them out of the wall.

“Hey!” called Teddy. “What about my journal?”

Billy laughed. “I think it’s technically her journal.”

“You’re right…in the meantime, I can still read the information on the artwork here, if you want.”

“Would you, please.” Billy hoped. “I need answers. And I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.”

Teddy started reading, taking in every picture, every mural. “It’s talking about something it calls the Heart of Genosha.”

“Excuse me?”

“The central power of Genosha. It’s just as the journal described. I think that’s what’s keeping you all here, alive.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think it’s a crystal, like yours,” said Teddy. “But not exactly…I…I think whatever this power is, it woke the golem. I think we’ll need to grab your brother and come back in the morning.”

The secrets of Genosha were so close Teddy could taste them, but at what cost?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks. Another chapter done. Let me know how I'm doing. I hope the lore makes sense and you're enjoying this.

They returned to the city and Billy showed Teddy where he and Tommy normally slept. Cassie had dozed off shortly after the light show started and Tommy had carried her to his quarters mostly out of lack of knowledge of any other place to put her.

They were just on the other side of the palace; up several steps was a room with drapes all around it and tons and tons of pillows with different colors.

“Tommy!” called Billy as they approached. “We found Katya, and she wants us to come in the morning. She has answers. Real answers.”

“What?” asked Tommy as Teddy went to check on Cassie, sleeping peacefully on a comfortable sleeping mat, with a view of the waterfalls.

“The old temple, the library. Kitty’s there. She’s been there the entire time. I’m not sure what exactly it is that she’s doing. But she promised to tell us all of it in the morning. The full story.”

“You’re serious?” Billy nodded. “Ok….”

“Teddy, you and I will go at first light.”

“Why him? What does he have to do with any of this?”

“Because he’s helpful. And he can read Genoshan and….” Billy looked over as Teddy knelt down to make sure Cassie was alright. “I don’t want him to leave.”

Tommy sighed. “We’ll discuss it in the morning. You’ve had a long day, and I still need to check on Zaydi. I hope you know what you’re doing brother.”

The speedster zoomed to the throne room, where Blink was helping the king get settled in bed.

“I knew it was a matter of time before you came to see me. What is on your mind, eynikl?” (grandson).

“Why is it that my entire life you’ve acted like Billy was someone delicate? Can’t let Billy train with Shatterstar, can’t let Billy be on guard duty on the perimeter without Tommy. Why is it that my entire life has been about protecting Billy from some kind of scary non-existent monster?”

“You dare to question your king?” asked Magneto.

“I’m daring to question my Grandfather, if you wish for it to be seen otherwise, so be it.”

“Blink, please leave us.” Ordered the king. She bowed and exited.

“What are you hiding? Did you know he went into the old temple? He found Kitty there.” The look on his grandfather’s face was not one of surprise. “You knew where she was the entire time, didn’t you? You let us all forget so much, and yet, here you are, the one keeping all the secrets.”

“You make me sound so much more conniving than this really was.”

“Then what am I missing here?”

Magneto moved to adjust his pillows so he was sitting upright on the bed. “What do you remember of your Uncle?”

“I know the loss of our mother killed something inside of him and he couldn’t handle that. I know my powers are near identical to his.”

“And your father?”

“What is with this trip down royal lineage?” Demanded Tommy. The King waited for a response to his question. “I do not remember him.”

Magneto nodded as if something had been confirmed for him suddenly. “While your powers are similar to that of your uncle. Your brother’s powers, which have grown far beyond what I could have imagined are almost identical to that of your mother. Billy is the key to it all. He always had been and so are you. But your powers, they are so different from him, so similar to my son’s, and yet not like his at all.”

“What does that mean, Zaydi?” Asked Tommy. “Why do you insist on speaking in riddles?”

“Forgive me, child, it is the only way I know.” Said the wise king. “My time here is fading. But I need to know that you will keep your brother safe. Go see Katzchen, she will tell you everything. Trust her if you trust no one at all.” He began to cough and Blink returned with water. “Protect him and protect Genosha from the invaders.”

Another cryptic message from Zaydi. Tommy was seething as he left, small stones exploding as he walked back to his quarters and looked around. Billy had put mats and blankets out on the floor and was sleeping cozily tucked under Teddy’s arm. The foreigner was sprawled out on the floor.

Tommy sighed. There was only one way this was going to end. Heartbreak. He sighed and lay down in his brother’s bed and let sleep overtake him. Tomorrow was another day. Another day where everything would change. 

As the morning came, Cassie had not realized until she had woken up that everyone was gone, and that she needed to return to the crew. But she did find a note from Teddy tucked into her pocket. It said he was going to the cave om the outskirts of the city where he hoped answers awaited.

She went to her teammates who were just over the bridge, eating breakfast. 

“Had a nice night with the locals?” asked Wolverine with a wink.

“If you must know, Logan. I fell asleep during the light show. Did you see it?”

“We caught a glimpse of it,” noted Frost. “Grab something to eat. We need to get ready. Any sign of Teddy?”

“I haven’t seen him since dinner last night,” said Cassie. “I’m sure Eli already filled you in on everything.”

“Don’t forget the mission,” Ross said firmly. “Do you have any idea where he might be?”

Cassie hesitated for a moment before nodding and showing Ross the note. “Excellent!” Ross continued. “Forge, how’s it going with the devices you’re making?”

“Should be ready in an hour sir.” He called back.

“Great. Once Forge is done, we move.”

Cassie looked at Eli, Mrs. Parker, and Jarvis who all shared the same look, even Forge looked over at the young girl nervously. Whatever was happening, it was not going to be good. Emma came over and looked at the girl. It was like Emma knew her worries and hesitations and made them all disappear.

The twins and Teddy made their way back to the remnants of the ancient library, calling for Kitty. She appeared and phased them through the door. She hadn’t slept.

“You brought him here again,” noted Kitty after she hugged Tommy tightly.

“I trust him!” said Billy.

“Fine,” said Kitty. “If your trust turns out to be unwarranted it will be your funeral.” Teddy wanted to laugh, it almost sounded like a joke, but her eyes were hollow.

“Start talking!” said Tommy.

“Gosh, you always were the serious one. You got that from your grandfather.” Kitty moved in front of what Teddy could have sworn was like a screen and projector and inserted her crystal into the projection slot.

“Long ago, Genosha was the first in mutant evolution. It is unclear why our people were the first, but we were the next step in human biological advancement. Our elders believed that humanity was not ready for the existence of mutant kind.” The projection moved with Kitty’s words, showing geography, and man-hunting creatures. “But we were not alone. One day a mutant appeared. His name as Apocalypse and he sought refuge from persecution in the outside world. We allowed him into our midst. But he decided he didn’t like the powers of certain mutants and committed unspeakable atrocities. King Magnus cast him out.” The projection showed how Apocalypse had tried to enslave mutants, and humans alike. “He sent a giant wave to destroy Genosha for good, out of revenge.”

“We know all of this,” whined Tommy. “Get on with it.”

Kitty glared at him. “Genosha survived the flood because of an ancient power source called the Life Force. I don’t think anyone in our country ever knew how it worked. But here is what we do know.” The screen changed. “And this is what I managed to piece together over the last few hundred years down here. At some point, Wanda, your mother, who’s power was the manipulation of forces to her will was chosen to imbue powers of the life force. This allowed her great power and Genosha prospered under your grandfather’s reign.” The projection showed their mother, with her beautiful hair. “Eventually she would go on to have two boys, you two. One would be born with the powers of speed…” Tommy was shown first, he was the oldest, with white hair, and zooming around, even as a small child. “…the other had his mother’s abilities.” The projection showed Billy next, a child with something buried deep within him.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Your mother was one with the life force when she had you,” explained Kitty. “What this means is that you both possess a small aspect of it within your blood. Thus, making you the most powerful beings in Genosha. But there’s more…”

“What more could there be?” asked Tommy. Billy remained silent, while Teddy’s eyes never left him.

“Billy! If Genosha is ever in mortal danger, the Life Force will come for you. It will choose you just as it chose your mother. That is the task Magneto gave me. He asked me to find a way to keep the Life Force away from you while still keeping the city safe, and I’m sorry, but I haven’t found it.”

“But why me? Why not Tommy?”

“Tommy manipulates the reality around him to run as fast as he does. He can also manipulate the molecules around him to make them explode. He is the grounding force. But you.” Kitty moved closer to him grabbed his hands. “You are a force unlike any other. Your power, you can do anything, and that is because the Life Force picked you, from the moment of your birth, it chose you and Tommy for different purposes. Him to keep us grounded, and you to keep us safe.”

“What about the mutants around the world? How is that possible?” asked Teddy.

The projection moved back to their mother. “When the Princess gave her life to protect and preserve Genosha, I believe there was a ripple effect. She subverted reality, changed it. That is why Lockheed can sense mutants and that is why others exist.”

“Hold on,” said Billy, “One more time, please. I thought…I thought my powers were…were…” But what were they? He had never trained in their uses, yet they were there when he needed them, whether he actively looked for a solution or not. “Is this why everyone treated me like I was delicate? Why it was always, don’t let Billy get too excited, we have to protect Billy at all costs. That’s what all of this is about? Because you were all afraid of the power I have?”

“No sweetheart,” said Kitty, her voice was smooth, kind. “That’s not it at all. Magneto didn’t want to lose you the same way he lost your mother, and your brother as a result.”

“But Pietro died because he couldn’t deal with the grief of losing his sister.” Said Tommy.

Kitty shook her head. “That’s only part of it. Pietro died because he felt as though he had failed to protect Wanda from being consumed by the Life Force, and that is a real danger.”

“So, what is this Life Force then? Is it energy?” asked Teddy.

“I can only speculate, having never seen it myself,” said Kitty moving to take her crystal out of the projector. “All I know is that it is a protective force that keeps us alive, and heals our wounds.”

“The Heart of Genosha?” Tried Teddy.

“No,” said Kitty. “The Life Force is the power center of Genosha. But the heart...”

“Where is the power center?” asked Teddy.

Kitty ignored him, focusing her attention on Billy, his anger boiling.

“You’re telling me my whole life I’ve been lied to and manipulated so that a power you barely understand doesn’t get to me, even though a part of it lives inside of Tommy and me?” demanded Billy. “Did I get that right?”

“Yes…but sadly, the people who knew more died. When the journal was stolen, Magneto asked me to investigate alternatives. And this is all I have. Other than Wanda using the power of the Golems to build a powerful shield to protect the nation, and the force of said power creating a wave of new evolution that must have taken centuries to fully take hold around the world.”

“I think I need to sit down,” said Billy and a chair appeared behind him. “That…” he took it. “It’s a lot to take in Kitty. What…what am I supposed to do with this information? My powers are mine, but also mark me as some kind of mutant savior. I…

“We need to protect you, hide you, from the intruders.”

“We need to tell my team,” said Teddy and instantly found himself on the ground, being held by Tommy. “Hold on. I didn’t say tell them everything. But we’ve had it all wrong. We had it so wrong. I thought you possessed some kind of fuel or a form of energy that we could bring back to the surface. But this…we shouldn’t have come here. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, ho,” said Kitty. “The surface dweller begins to make sense.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Billy told Teddy as Tommy let him up. “If anything, I should thank you. We finally have answers.”

“We need to get to Grandfather.” Said Tommy. “I spoke to him last night…he said we needed to protect you from the invader.”

“We didn’t come to cause harm, or to invade,” said Teddy.

Kitty wasn’t buying it. “Your intentions are not relevant here. You clearly aren’t the leader of this expedition. What are her or his intentions?” Teddy gulped. He genuinely did not know. “Exactly. We must go and see the King.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this make sense.

Leaving the cave was easy. But it was what awaited on the other side which was really of note.

Teddy stepped out of the cave first, coming face to face with his teammates and General Ross right in front, with intense weapons. “Um…hi guys."

“Did ya have a nice time?” Asked Ross casually.

“Um…what’s going on….and what’s with all the guns…those don’t look like the guns you had before?”

“They’re modified.” Explained Forge. He and the others at the very least had the good sense to look guilty.

“How could I have been so stupid,” he noted. “This is just another treasure hunt for you. You’re after the power source.”

Ross grinned and pulled something out of his pocket. It was the missing page from the journal, showing a bright glowing object. “You mean this?” he flashed it in front of the young linguist, proud of himself.

“The power source of Genosha,” Teddy whispered as he saw the sun-like energy source sketched out on the page. But there was stuff on that page Kitty hadn’t written down, things she might not have known then. The journal was no longer up to date.

“Yeah...about that…I would have told you sooner. But it was a need-to-know…and well, you didn’t.” Ross said with a small chuckle. “Now you do. We had to make sure you were one of us. Welcome to the club, son.”

Teddy took a step back from the man. “I am not your son and I am no mercenary.”

Billy stepped out beside him and was pulled quickly into Wolverine’s, stronghold. All guns turned on Teddy, to keep him from moving. The young man easily freed himself from Wolverine’s grasp and moved to one of the enlisted soldiers who were wearing masks. He grabbed one, flipped him over.

An energy blast from Ross’s gun was just enough, however, to knock the young prince out.

“Grab him!” ordered Ross as he turned back to Teddy. “I’m not a mercenary. I like to think of myself as an adventure opportunist. This is an adventure, and we have an opportunity. Didn’t you say something about wanting to take whatever power source Genosha had and bring it to the surface? We could power the entire world of this energy source. You did it! You got us here.”

“You don’t understand what you’re messing with.” Yelled Teddy, hoping the sound of his voice would warn Kitty and Tommy about the danger.

“What’s there to know? It’s an energy source, it’s big, it’s shiny, and it’s going to make us all rich.” Ross continued to wave the page in his face.

“You thought it was some kind of gem, I thought it was some kind of battery, or electricity to rival Tesla’s work. But we were both wrong. It’s so much more complicated than that. It’s a source of life. Literally. It’s what’s keeping all of this here. They will die without it.”

“Oh, goodness,” said Ross, “Gosh, you’re right. That does change things. Ms. Frost, what do you think?”

“Knowing that it just became even more valuable.”

“Exponentially so,”

“Ross, you can’t do this, please.” He pushed forward.

“This is why I hate academics. You want to study it. But you don’t want to get your hands dirty. Half the artifacts in that precious Smithsonian of yours were stolen from other places? If you give it all back, you’d have nothing.” Said Ross, glowing with pride. “Think of it as us providing a necessary service to the world. We could prevent energy races and arms races with this…what was it again? Heart of Genosha?”

“Not interested.”

“Well,” said Ross moving closer to him. “I gotta say, I’m disappointed. I would have hoped you had more common sense than your father. Save yourself a lot of heartaches. Don’t be like him. Do the smart thing.” Teddy shook his head and Ross let out a sigh. “I really hate it when negotiations turn sour.” He snapped his fingers and the blasters turned towards Billy.

In that instance, Tommy zoomed by tossing the guns away. He reached for Frost, but something pulled him away and knocked him back. He lay, unconscious next to his brother.

“What just happened?” asked Emma.

“You’re….” tried Teddy looking directly at Emma.

Guns returned, pointed at the twins, Cassie let out a small gasp. “Let’s try this again,” Ross pushed the missing page into Ted’s hand. “Unless you want us to kill them here and now, and you with them.”

He sighed.

Kitty meanwhile had phased through the mountain to avoid being seen and made her way to the palace where Blink was tending to the king.

“The surface dwellers have attacked. We must get the troops ready. They have advanced weapons.”

“Katzchen…” called Magneto. “Do they know…”

“The one Billy’s become attached to knows. But he did not give us up. It seems like the Prince’s trust was justified after all. But we have bigger problems. They’re coming here, to you. We need to get you out of here. They have the boys.”

“I cannot travel in my condition,” She knelt beside him on the bed and he touched her cheek. “My child, I thank you for all that you have done for our people whereas I failed them.”

“This is not the time to get sentimental. We have to protect Genosha.”

“If they have the boys, there is little we can do.”

“Rally the troops. Blink, alert the country, we need to be battle-ready.”

“Belay that,” ordered Magnus, and Blink looked conflicted as to what to do and who she should listen to. Kitty was right. But Magneto was the king.

The door exploded and the surface dwellers entered with large guns, two knocked out princes, and Teddy in tow.

“Blink!” yelled Kitty. “Go! Now!”

“Kitty, you must go too. Protect the children.”

“Good-bye Magneto.” She kissed the old man’s cheek and vanished through Blink’s portal.

“Tell any other guards in his room to stand down!” ordered Emma. “Now!” But it seemed like Magneto’s order was unnecessary, as the guards themselves began to stand down. She was holding on to Billy’s unconscious body. “Thank you!” She turned to the others. “Spread out, search through everything!”

“You’re not applying yourself,” snapped Ross, holding on to Teddy. “Use the page! Where’s the rest of that blasted journal of yours? There has to be something else.”

“There’s nothing else. It just says that the power is at the call of the king.” Said Teddy with a sigh.

Ross and two of the other men, Wolverine included surrounded him.

“You will destroy yourselves.”

“Ross, hold on, this isn’t the plan.” Called Forge.

“Maybe I’m not being clear,” said Ross and punched the king in the gut. He stumbled, falling aside. This seemed to wake Billy up and he tried to get to his grandfather. But a force from another source held him back. It came from Emma.

“You!” Billy said. “You’re like us,”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She countered. But Billy was frozen in place. Unable to move. His mind was telling him he couldn’t go. But it wasn’t his mind. It was Emma’s.

Billy mouthed something in Genoshan. 

“This wasn’t part of the plan, Ross,” said Eli, rushing to the old man.

“Plans change!” Ross replied. “Put a bandage on that delicate heart of yours and do your job. It doesn’t suit a mercenary.”

“I thought you said you weren’t a mercenary?” asked Cassie.

“Semantics,” he replied as he sat down in the King’s seat and looked out toward the water. “Being nice never gets us anywhere.” Wolverine and another took the King, forcing him to stand before Ross. “Now,” he got his weapon ready. “I am going to count to ten and you will tell me where this power is. One. Two. Nine…”

“Ross, wait a minute,” began Forge.

“This isn’t how we do things.” Called Eli.

“Can it!” snapped Wolverine.

Ross looked out to the water in front of him and saw a symbol that looked Genosha. It resembled the dragon Lockheed, just like the cover of the journal. “The power is at the call of the King.” He walked over to the center, where the head of the dragon was.

“Ross, listen to me. You have no idea the kind of power this is and what its capable of.”

“True,” said Emma. “But think of what the British Empire or the Prussians will pay to find out.” Ross stepped onto the eye of the dragon and a platform began to lower. He pulled Teddy with him.

“Get in here Frost, and take those two with us.” She pushed Billy into it and Tommy began to stir.

Teddy looked on terrified as they were lowered beneath the throne room to a cavern, the only light was a blue light source floating at the top, above a small bit of water.

“ _The Life Force,”_ Billy said and used the small bit of his magic to wake his brother. He looked up.

“ _I won’t let it get you.”_

“Tell them to quit the chatter,” mouthed Ross. “We have a schedule to keep.”

Teddy stepped closer to them and placed a hand on Billy’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

Ross tossed a stone into the water and that seemed to ignite the force as it turned a bright, dark, blood-red and light beamed from it, searching. Billy stepped away from it. But there was nowhere to run to.

“Come on, Ted,” said Frost. “Where’s that journal? Get to reading. We gotta go and I don’t like this place.”

“Ted. Go on, what’s next?”

Teddy looked between the twins and Ross. He sighed as Emma’s gun was pointed at the twins. “Ok. There’s a giant energy source hovering several feet above us and looking very menacingly…”

 _“Billy no!”_ screamed Tommy as the light around him formed and he began to walk toward the life force. He tried to grab for his brother, but the energy seemed to fly from one twin into the other. But it did nothing to prevent the chosen from coming. 

“We need to get to it and move it!” ordered Ross. “Get on it, Altman.”

“Move it?” asked Teddy. “I don’t even know what’s holding it up there.”

The prince’s eyes began to glow as he walked closer to the water. Teddy and Tommy both tried to run after him. Tommy getting farther, as Ted was being held firmly by Ross.

“Talk to me Ted, what the hell is going on?”

“I’m not the expert here. All I know is this is a life force of sorts. It’s the source that’s keeping everything here.” He scratched, his voice rising higher. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew what was about to happen. But he also knew telling Ross would mean disaster. “All I know is that it’s alive.”

“Billy!”

“ _Do not worry, brother. Do not worry Teddy Altman. All will be alright.”_

Ross motioned for Teddy to translate but he pretended he didn’t catch it and he and Tommy watched helplessly as Billy continued down the path, walking on the water as if on an invisible path. 

“If anything happens to my brother, I will kill you all.” Spat Tommy venomously.

Billy continued toward the light in a daze. As he got to a specific point, he lifted off the ground and floated above everything. The Life Force itself taking him in, like a child returning home. The glow continued, reforming as if it and Billy were becoming one. A large ball, transforming into a crystal-like cutout of a young man.

“Billy!” called Tommy as he floating down to the water. But Billy was not Billy anymore. He was the Life Force, a being of pure energy.

“Billy?!” called Teddy back.

Teddy started towards the water after the young man. “Hold it!” Said Ross.

Tommy ran into the water after his brother, keeping the molecules around him solid as not to sink into the water. “Billy wake up!” He wanted to touch him, but the life force told him not to.

As Billy moved towards them, Ross reached out himself. “You…might not want to do that,” Teddy said and looked on.

Above ground, as Wolverine stood guard over them, Mrs. Parker and Jarvis looked not too pleased. Blink arrived and ready to attack. But saw Eli tending to the King and rushed to him immediately. She applied a crystal. But it didn’t do anything.

“He’s getting weaker. I made him as comfortable as I could,” he told the pink girl.

“What are we doing?” Asked Cassie. “These people welcomed us, treated us kindly, and we’re going to take everything away from them just so we can get rich. That’s psychotic. That’s…”

“Can it, girlie,” called Wolverine. “You knew what you were getting into.”

“No. I didn’t sign up for stripping an entire civilization of their livelihood.”

“So graverobbing is fine, but screwing over people is where you draw the line?” laughed Wolverine.

“Yes! I do! And I never robbed graves. We can’t all be in this purely for riches.” Kitty snuck into the room.

“What did you do?” She demanded and found the nearest person, Forge, who had been leaning on a wall. Her hand phasing through his chest, past the rib cage, right to the heart.

“Wow. Hey, hold on. We didn’t hurt the King, that was Ross.”

“You are with this Ross, no? Then you are guilty…” her crystal reacted, however, glowing slightly brighter at the other man. “No…you … you're a mutant.”

“Excuse me?” asked Forge.

“I do not know your power. But you are a mutant. That makes you one of us.”

“How…” Everyone looking shockingly at Forge. “That isn’t possible. I don’t have….” He looked at his hands. “Or maybe I do…but…no, that can’t be right.”

Rictor arrived with Cyclops and a few others. “Do we arrest them?” asked someone looking between Kitty and the King.

But Ross came out from the top of the bunker and the mutants in the room gasped. Tommy was behind held at gunpoint and Billy looked like he wasn’t human, a crystal, made of liquid glass.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically done. I'll try to finish up the last chapter so I can get to a regular posting schedule.

Kitty looked between Forge and the weapon in Ross’s hand. “You build those weapons; you can build new technology?”

“Um…”

“And you dare to use it against innocent people? Your people? There are children here,” screamed Kitty.

“Oh, shut her up,” said Ross and shot straight at her. The bullet phased right through her and hit a nearby pillar. Blink moved to attack but was waved off. “Anybody moves a muscle, anyone tries anything, and I will blow this building with everyone in it.”

Cassie gasped and looked at Forge, who hung his head. 

It all happened relatively quickly. They loaded Billy into a metal container as Teddy and Kitty watched and Emma kept them at a distance. Tommy was helplessly being held by Wolverine, a blade to his throat.

“So, she’s one of you too?” asked Teddy,

“She is,” said Kitty. “I don’t know why…but as soon as Billy and Tommy went down there, I could sense it…sense them. It’s not like telepathy or anything. We haven’t had those since before the flood. But I could just tell who was or wasn’t a mutant. It has to be the life force.”

“Forge and Frost are mutants then,” said Teddy. “She’s the one keeping us from attacking right? She’s a telepath and she doesn’t know. Anyone else?”

“And the furry one.”

“Wolverine? Really?”

“I cannot believe we are just standing here, letting them leave. Hundreds of mutants vs two vile humans?” asked Shatterstar, the crowds of mutants growing as people watched the scene unfold. 

“It’s not that simple ‘Star.” Said Kitty. “The tall, icy blonde is using her powers purely on an unconscious level. She is keeping all of us from attacking. Plus, if we do anything, they will kill the prince and set Genosha ablaze. Do you want to help right now? Take Rictor and find weapons, see if you can come up with a plan to counter her telepathy.” Shatterstar nodded and he and Rictor walked into the shadow to consult the man called Cyclops.

Billy’s body was loaded onto a truck and Ross got in the driver’s seat, with his men surrounding it.

Teddy, Kitty, and Tommy followed them along with the others.

“Now or never,” said Teddy as everyone got ready to go. “Time to pick a side! Cassie?”

“I didn’t sign up for murder and genocide,” said Cassie walking up to him. “I’m not about to stand for it. Ross, you’ve lost it. No amount of money is worth the annihilation of an entire people.”

Forge still looked conflicted as he walked towards the truck. “Come on Forge. You’re one of them. These are your people and Billy…he’s not just an energy source, it’s a force of life. Without it, these people are doomed, and with it, so is Billy.” He looked between Kitty and the truck and went to stand with the others.

Ross laughed. “Get off your high horse, Kid. It’s Darwin, it’s called natural selection. You’re a scholar, you ought to know that. Besides, the world doesn’t need blue and purple freaks running around.” He walked around to him.

“General, we’re ready and I suggest we hurry, I’m getting a serious headache,” said Emma.

“Give me a second, I think I’m forgetting something…what was it…” he turned back to Frost for a second, as if he was genuinely leaving something out. “Hm…the cargo…the power source…the crew…Oh, that’s right!” He swung his fist and brought it to meet a violent connection to Teddy’s face.

The force of the hit sent him backward, his glasses falling off. “Hey, think of it this way. You’re the man who discovered Genosha, and now you get to die with it.” He walked back to the trucks. “Let’s move out!”

“You heard the General!” ordered Emma. “Move out.”

Forge watched as Cassie and Tommy helped the young man to stand again. Mrs. Parker and Jarvis also walked over and stood defiantly against Ross and Emma.

“Come on Logan, you know this isn’t right. Get over here.” Called Cassie.

“Bite me, kid. I’m not interested in a sob story.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” said Ross looking in the rearview mirror. “We’re this close to our biggest payday ever and you choose now to grow a conscience.”

“You know what Ross? We’ve done a lot of things we’re not proud of.” Forge glared at the man. “Plundering tombs, grave robbing. But no one got hurt. We got our cut, found relics for museums, but no one ever got hurt. This…this is a line I didn’t sign up to cross.” 

Ross shrugged. “If that’s the way you want it. Fine. More for us. Suckers.” He hopped in the truck and he, Wolverine, Frost, and the remaining soldiers headed out with Billy in tow.

“We have to go after them!” called Teddy, as the sky darkened, and the crystals they wore around their necks began to fade.

“Wait!” said Forge, “There are explosives all along the bridge.”

Sure enough, as Ross and the second vehicle made it across the platform, he set off the main explosion, rending the bridge useless. 

“Now you can go after them.” As they left, Emma’s hold on them went with it. 

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that?” demanded Tommy. “Your general blew up the bridge.”

“We’ll think of something,” said Kitty placing her hand on his shoulder. “In the meantime, we should go check on Magneto. He will need us.”

“What are your orders, Kitty?” asked Shatterstar.

“Let me check on the King’s condition and we’ll come up with a plan. Meanwhile, send a flyer or a teleporter to scout, so we know where they are.” Teddy wasn’t one to argue.

“You got it.”

“Hey, folks! I think some of you might want to get in here!” called Eli. Blink was already there, at his side, waiting for a miracle that wouldn’t come.

As they entered the throne room Tommy and Kitty ran to Magneto’s side, while Ted hung back.

“How is he?” he asked the doctor, watched as the man checked vitals.

“Not good. Internal bleeding!” said Eli. “It appears he’s been sick for a while and that punch was…. There’s nothing more I could do. If there was a hospital…then maybe. But that’s a big maybe.” Eli put his stethoscope away.

“You can’t leave on us now, Magnus,” said Kitty, as tears pooled around her and Tommy’s eyes. “Not when we need you more than ever before.”

“We can fix him. We need to get Billy back and….” The king placed a gentle hand on his grandson’s head as he began to cry at the King’s bedside.

“God this is a nightmare,” said Teddy running a hand through his hair. “And I brought it here.”

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Eli said, “Ross’s been obsessed with that power source since Monaco. There’s nothing you could have done.”

“No. But there’s something I can do now, to make up for this mess.”

“Billy!” said Magneto quietly. “You have to go and rescue Billy. My life doesn’t matter. He has been chosen, just like their mother was chosen before. You must save Billy before the Life Force takes over completely. The longer it has his mind, the more likely we will lose him forever.”

“Well, we did take the name literally. Is this what Apocalypse was after? Why he sent that wave?”

“Do we seriously have time for a history lesson?” demanded Tommy.

Magneto coughed. “Apocalypse committed many crimes. He sought to use the Life Force as a weapon against humanity, a way to enslave them. I cast him out, thinking that would be the end. I was naïve. He sent the wave intent on taking the life force for himself. But thanks to Wanda, Genosha was saved and...the power of the life force hidden away so far that not even Apocalypse would find it. But you did.”

“That’s why the city sunk, as far as it did,” said Teddy. “It wasn’t just because Apocalypse sent the wave. Your daughter buried it and the city to protect it and mutant kind.”

“You must rescue Billy, save him, or we will lose him just like I lost his mother.” Said Magneto. “Kitty and I have carried this burden, but now.” he coughed again, taking off his own small piece of the life force, now nothing more but a faint glow. “You must save him, and save Genosha.” 

“The faith of our entire people, rests on him?” demanded Tommy.

“No,” said Magneto. “It rests on you and Billy. Genosha has been hidden for far too long and our people suffer on the surface as a result. I am sorry for keeping the truth from you. You must return the life force to Genosha, save Billy, and save mutant kind.” He handed the crystal to Teddy. “Help them, help save them.”

“Zaydi!” begged Tommy as he felt the King’s pulse go weaker.

“I love you both,” the King kissed the top of his grandson’s head, whispered something to him, and Kitty before closing his eyes, and leaving the world for another.

Kitty tried her hardest not to cry as she placed her hand over Tommy’s shoulder. He shook it off. “I am going to kill them!” the prince declared.

“So what’s it going to be?” asked Eli, packing up his med bag and looking at a bewildered Teddy. “I followed you in and I will follow you out.”

“Oh good, let’s have the guy who brought all of this upon us in the first place, save us all.” Said Tommy angrily. “What the hell does he know?”

“Tommy, this isn’t…” Kitty tried.

“If you hadn’t come here, everything would have been fine. My brother wouldn’t be attached to a cosmic force, and my grandfather would be alive. This is all your fault.”

“Hey,” demanded Eli, jumping up to Teddy's defense.

Teddy sighed. “He’s not wrong. Every decision I made led us here, led Ross here. Let’s recap, shall we, I lead a band of plundering vandals to the greatest archaeological find in history, thus making me an accessory to the kidnapping of the royal prince, and the murder of a king. Not to mention delivering the most powerful force known to man into the arms of a certified lunatic who’s going to sell it to anarchists, or imperialists, thus leading the everyone into a major world conflict. Did I miss anything?”

Eli shrugged. “That about sums it up. But you are also the guy who brought a lost relic back to its people,” he motioned to Kitty and the journal in her bag. “helped two princes get answers about their past, and if I’m not mistaken, maybe fell pretty hard for one of them.” Tommy stilled and Teddy froze. “Let me tell you something a wise man once told me. The greatest power on earth that we have is the power of our brain, and it is what we do with that brain that matters the most in a time of crisis.”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Who told you that?”

“A man named Marv Elliot Altman,” said Eli.

“Great, if we’re done with the motivations speech. Do we have a plan for rescuing my brother and saving the entire country or are you two going to break into song too?” demanded Tommy.

Teddy nodded. “Alright. We’re going after Ross.”

“Excuse me?” asked Cassie. “How exactly do you plan on doing that?”

“I have a plan.” He headed out and everyone followed outside to where another one of those fish-like vehicles sat, hundreds of people were already gathering at the steps of the throne room, people with elf-like ears, some with odd eyes, or too many eyes, someone had a tail.

“Any word on the scouts?” asked Kitty.

“They haven’t returned yet,” said Shatterstar. “I have as many fighters as I could gather. Illyana is protecting the children.”

“Please tell me there’s a plan,” begged Rictor. 

“I have a plan,” said Teddy and approached one of the abandoned fishlike vehicles. “Some of us can use these to stage an air assault.” He turned to Kitty. “I heard you say something about teleporters...does that mean there’s someone here who could get us to Ross’s exact location?”

“Blink!” called Kitty. The pink mutant approached.

“I can teleport you directly to them…but unless I go with you, I cannot bring you back,” Blink looked back towards the throne. “I must tend to the King. That is my job.”

“Ok. Everyone is going to take these vehicles to Ross. He’s likely heading back towards the volcano, so he won’t be hard to find. You will serve as a distraction while Kitty, Tommy, and I go through the um…what do you call it?”

“Portal.” Explained Blink.

“Right, the three of us will go through the portal directly to where they are so we can get to Billy.”

“How are we supposed to use these machines?” asked Shatterstar.

“Billy showed me. Input the crystal into the slot.” He inserted the crystal. “Keep your hand on the pad and turn it to the right.” The vehicle came to life.

One by one they were activated, some looked like frogs, others like fish, and a few looked like creatures that had never been seen by man.

“The best thing to do is to go after the men, stop Ross, and separate Billy from that thing they have him in and get him back as quickly as possible. Any questions?”

“The pad is how you control the vehicle. It’s all based on touch,” said Kitty, but she wasn’t addressing Teddy. “Who’s got a sword?”

Shatterstar smiled wickedly and threw something sharp towards Kitty who caught it at the handle without much issue.

“Are we going to get a full explanation as to what’s going on with Billy and where Kitty’s been this entire time?” asked Rictor.

“We know what we need to know,” said Shatterstar. “The rest will be revealed when necessary.”

Rictor rolled his eyes.

“That’s really impressive,” said Mrs. Parker. “What about the rest of us?”

“If anyone who isn’t us comes back out, blow the tunnel,” ordered Tommy.

“With what?” asked Mr. Jarvis.

A young man with a stick and eyes that looked like windows into another dimension approached the prince. "We 'ave this covered.”

“I’ll go with you,” said Forge. “I will also round up all the explosives Ross left behind.”

“I can help him with that!” volunteered a man who looked no different than a human, who suddenly made duplicates of himself appear.

“Do it fast.” Ordered Tommy. “Before they decide to blow us up, just in case.”

Everyone took off. Rictor and Shatterstar taking off on one vehicle, Eli and Cassie on another, and several others following behind, some flying by the might of their own wings, others on the ships. The plan wasn’t much of a plan. But at least now they had a way to get across the bridge without flying.

“And Teddy!” called Cassie. “Be careful. Ross is never surprised. He has plans for his plans.”

Ted nodded and watched as they vanished from you.

Everyone took off first and headed down into the entrance, and down towards the volcano.


End file.
